<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampiritos de Medianoche by AcidRain9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829878">Vampiritos de Medianoche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidRain9/pseuds/AcidRain9'>AcidRain9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Amor unilateral, Drama, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, KataIchi - Freeform, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, UniversoAlterno, Young Love, ZoSan - Freeform, adolescentes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidRain9/pseuds/AcidRain9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tenía hambre y mi mente no era clara. Estaba aburrido, abrumado, insatisfecho, estaba hambriento. Quería comerte."<br/>Esta es la historia de unos chicos idiotas que creen que el amor es idiota, una historia más sobre amor joven, malas decisiones,  botellas vacías, y adolescentes huyendo de sus vidas. Todo es fácil, hasta que repentinamente, ya no lo es.<br/>Simplemente somos esa canción de verano que se desvanece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonney/Kid/Niji, Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Otras, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Rosinante/Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. VAMPIRITOS DE MEDIANOCHE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VAMPIRITOS DE MEDIANOCHE</strong>
</p><p>A veces se despierta con calambres y sudores fríos como si <em>él</em> hubiese sido solo un terror nocturno. Pero lo peor es el sentimiento de que cada instante a su lado fue efímero y que conocerlo, no fue cierto. Pero él existió, fue un incendio viviente. Los dibujos que conserva, los lápices de carbón y todos sus pinceles, son prueba fehaciente de que no estuvo únicamente en su cabeza. Por eso sabe que ni con todos sus intentos de despersonalizarlo lograra su cometido.</p><p>Él es la molestia de un miembro fantasma; después de que la extremidad ha sido amputada todavía la puedes sentir como si estuviera allí y en realidad nunca se hubiera ido. Casi puedes disfrutar el movimiento o experimentar un hormigueo en la zona cercenada, pero la realidad es que no está, se ha marchado. Todo está en la mente, es un engaño neurológico.Y el único consuelo que queda cuando ya no queda nada, es saber que en algún momento lo pensaras con menos frecuencia, pero igual que el miembro amputado, jamás olvidaras que lo tuviste</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Presagio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PRESAGIO</b>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>TRES AÑOS ATRÁS</em>
</p><p>——¿Cuánto tiempo te queda antes de tomar el tren?</p><p>——Me regresare en la mañana. ——Katakuri contesto mirando en dirección de las risas y la música.</p><p>El aire era frió y eléctrico, y el cielo verdoso. Estaban rodeados de ceibas, orquídeas y helechos.</p><p>——Deberías quedarte más tiempo aquí, es verano, siempre hay algo que hacer. —— sugirió Gin.</p><p>Water Seven era increíble para pasar el verano, a ellos les gustaba ir al rió, se podía nadar en las presas o saltar por la caída de la cascada. O simplemente, <em>no hacer nada </em> y dejar que el sol acariciara sus pieles con su delicioso aguijón.</p><p>——Solo ve los ojos de Shakky, se muere por qué su sobrino favorito pase más tiempo con ella. ——Yamato se había quitado la parte superior de su bikini amarillo, estaba acostada boca abajo sobre una toalla de playa. ——Podrías quedarte unos días más.</p><p>——No puedo quedarme, estoy aquí por trabajo, necesito juntar más dinero. ——Observó el agua balancearse. Parecía ser de un tono verde profundo, pero si te acercabas lo suficiente, era tan transparente que podrías ver los dedos de tus pies.</p><p>——Es una completa lastima. ——Ella le sonrió beatíficamente.</p><p>——Tiene sentido que una madre cambie a su problemático hijo constantemente de escuela, pero es absurdo que ninguna residencia le parezca lo suficientemente buena a tu madre.</p><p>——¿Qué tanto dinero necesitas juntar ?, solo estas buscando un nuevo asilo, no un SPA para que tu madre se codee con Melania Trump. Ya cuidaste de ella toda tu vida, descansa un poco, lo único que haces es derrochar dinero que no tienes por alguien que no lo merece. ——Gin volvió a decir.</p><p>——Hay dependencias de gobierno que podrían encargarse de ella. ——Lucci estuvo de acuerdo. ——No tratan a los ancianos como inquilinos VIP, pero es lo menos que Linlin se merece.</p><p>Una sombra oscureció los ojos de Katakuri, Yamato golpeo la rodilla de Lucci, él replico, inexpresivo. ——¿Qué ?, se robó su dinero para la matrícula de la universidad, yo no habría tenido piedad con ella.</p><p>Yamato se arrepentía de haberles contado eso, si fuera por Katakuri, él apenas y les habría dicho su nombre, pero Yamato era amiga de su tía, y sus hermanitas pequeñas siempre llamaban a Shakky para contarle las nuevas de su madre psicótica.</p><p>Katakuri era una de las personas más inteligentes que había tenido el placer de conocer, en serio, su coeficiente intelectual era monstruosamente alto, él podría entrar a Harvard o a Yale si quisiera. Pero muchas veces, <em>querer</em> no bastaba.</p><p>Y las universidades no se conmoverían de que él limpiara las costras de baba de la barbilla de su madre, o pusiera pañales en los traseros de sus hermanos menores.</p><p>——Chicos, paren. ——Yamato hizo una mueca para que Lucci y Gin controlaran su manera de decir las cosas.</p><p>Hubo algo seco y meticuloso en el tono de Katakuri cuando volvió a hablar: ——No voy a dejarla en cualquier instancia.</p><p>——Cada quien es consciente de la soga que se va a poner en el cuello——Gin alzo las palmas. ——Quédate solo un día más, quiero hacer una fiesta.</p><p>——No puedo dejar a Linlin sola, ella es un desastre.</p><p>——Y, aun así, es tan obvio lo mucho que te gustaría dejarla, tu madre es una carga para ti...——Lucci condujo sus ojos negros a sus zapatos color ébano, el material era fino, los había conseguido de una mujer mayor que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Kalifa, una idiota que intentaba liberar sus frustraciones llenando de regalos a un tipo que podría ser su hijo.</p><p>A Lucci le gustaba verse pulcro. ——Déjala a su suerte.</p><p>——Nadie te culparía si lo haces, yo no podría haber aguantado tanto. ——Gin le dio un trago a su cerveza Bud Ice, algunas gotas de color ámbar se deslizaron por su garganta y mancharon su sucia y vieja camiseta. ——Viejo, que se vaya al diablo.</p><p>——¿Y que se lleve a mis hermanos al diablo también?</p><p>——No quise decir eso, hombre. ——Gin se rasco el cuello. ——También tengo un hermano menor después de todo. Mira, estoy fumando hierba, soy estúpido ahora.</p><p>——Eres un estúpido casi siempre. ——Yamato les dio una mirada puntiaguda.</p><p>Gin y Katakuri no eran especialmente buenos amigos, pero era fácil interactuar con él, se conocieron hace dos años, aún al día de hoy, todo era tan esporádico, la mayor parte del tiempo Katakuri estaba en un estado diferente cuidando de su familia.</p><p>Solo estaba en Water Seven cuando su tío conseguía trabajos para él.</p><p>Gin le había intentado vender María, y cuando rechazo comprarle, lejos de enojarse, lo invito a una fiesta, en donde terminó tan borracho que le regalo la hierba a todo el mundo, así conoció a Yamato y a Lucci.</p><p>Katakuri conocía a su hermano menor, Law, el niño del gorro de punto gris, que ahora mismo era casi tan alto como Gin, y también conocía vagamente al otro niño rubio con el que Law siempre estaba, pero no sabía su nombre.</p><p>El rubio estaba mirando en su dirección con sus binoculares rojos.</p><p>La última vez que los vio ambos estaban pegados al televisor usando pijamas de franela, Law bebía <em>ginger ale</em>, y su amigo masticaba palomitas de queso y comía fresas acidas al mismo tiempo, encajando los dientes en la suave piel de la fruta como un diminuto vampiro. Recordaba haber pensado que era una curiosa combinación de sabores. Los dos veían una ridícula caricatura llamada "Las hazañas del ejercito malvado: Germa 66"</p><p>Y hoy ellos trataban de actuar como chicos mayores con su grupo de amigos, seis niños más que no parecían ser conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.</p><p>Tenían latas de cervezas de malta <em>Olde English 800</em> que robaron del refrigerador de sus padres, y fumaban todos del mismo porro.</p><p>A excepción de Law, los demás no parecían acostumbrados al sabor de la cerveza, hicieron una mueca al primer sorbo, sin siquiera pretender que les gustaba, y trataban de disimular que no sabían fumar. La niña de frenillos y gafas tuvo un ataque de tos y empezó a hipar tontamente.</p><p><em>——Basil, dile a Niji lo que encontraste en tu casillero. ——</em>un niño giró su gorra de béisbol en su cabeza, dejando el cierre de velcro en su frente.</p><p><em>——No, es asqueroso Kid, hazlo tú.</em> ——la expresión facial del rubio era impasible, no estaba emocionado como los otros dos.</p><p><em>——Tu encontraste la nota en el casillero, tienes que ser tu. ——</em>Kid le dio un codazo a Basil.</p><p>
  <em>——No lo hare, déjame en paz.</em>
</p><p><em>——¡Shirley!....</em> ——Kid empezó a gritar, un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Basil. ——Voy a decirles lo que te escribió.</p><p>——<em>Quiero saber Kid, solo suéltalo</em>. ——Niji estaba ansioso, la curiosidad era el mejor caramelo del mundo.</p><p>Shirley era una estudiante de octavo grado, era hermana de Arlong, y todo el mundo odiaba a Arlong, quien no conocía los beneficios del maldito desodorante y olía mal todo el tiempo. Pero Shirley era bonita.</p><p>Ellos habían escuchado que su mamá la había llevado al centro comercial por brasieres.</p><p>Ella era...rara, usaba mucho delineador negro y tenía una bola de cristal estúpida, pero Basil llevaba sus estúpidas cartas del tarot a todos lados y hacía muñecos vudú, los dos tenían esa obsesión por "predecir el futuro", y estaban metidos en el... "esoterismo", o "espiritismo", o esos asuntos extraños que pasaban en las películas, lo que fuese, nadie sabía exactamente qué cosas le gustaban a Basil, así que ambos eran estúpidos.</p><p>——<em>Ella quiere hacerle...Cosas a nuestro amigo.</em> ——Kid sonrió abriendo la envoltura de sus <em>twizzlers </em>de sandía.</p><p>Se quedaron callados un momento, sintiéndose un poco incómodos.</p><p>——<em>Con la boca</em>. ——Kid lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Bonney escuchara e hiciera una mueca de asco.</p><p><em>——¿Con la boca?, ¿Qué cosas quiere hacerle? </em>——Niji presiono, Kid se acercó a su oído y susurró.</p><p>Lucci tenía su repudio escrito en la cara. Expulsó el humo de su cigarro por la nariz y dijo: ——¿No son muy jóvenes para estar aquí?</p><p>
  <em>——¡Mierda! Ella realmente quiere hacerte... ¿Eso? Podrían salirle verrugas en la lengua, ¿no?</em>
</p><p>——Son tiernos. ——Yamato sonrió con complicidad.</p><p>Ellos deberían estar en sus casas, frente a un enorme tazón de <em>Rrice krispies treats</em> remojadas en leche de fresa o comiendo helado de vainilla hasta hostigarse. Echó una mirada fugaz a su propio grupo. Habían crecido muy rápido porque fue la vida que les toco, simplemente por eso.</p><p>——Son los molestos amigos de mi hermano, tienen tan solo doce o trece, no lo sé, algo así. Le he dicho a Law que no los traiga aquí, pero nunca me escucha.</p><p>Gin había cumplido diecinueve años hace solo unos días, Lucci y Katakuri estaban en los diecisiete, y Yamato tenía dieciséis.</p><p>Katakuri observó sin mostrar ningún interés especial.</p><p>El aire olía a lavanda y hierba, Gin había puesto una canción de R&amp;B en su pequeña bocina inalámbrica y movía el pie al ritmo, pero la niña de los frenos se tomó el atrevimiento de cambiar la música por algo más pop como «<em>We Are Young» </em>de Fun.</p><p>——Detesto esa canción——Lucci puso los ojos en blanco, siempre tenía la misma expresión soporífera y una cadena de oro alrededor del cuello, cortesía de la "novia" que tanta repulsión le daba.</p><p>——Es la canción más predecible del mundo. ——Katakuri estuvo de acuerdo.</p><p>——A mí me deprime, me recuerda que estoy envejeciendo. ——Gin se río.</p><p>——¿Tienes una crisis de edad a los diecinueve? ——Yamato enarco una ceja.</p><p>——Sip. ——Gin rodó su porro entre sus dedos, llevándolo a sus labios para encenderlo con su mechero. Inhalo y contuvo el aliento por unos momentos antes de exhalar. ——El mundo es nuestro hoy, pero mañana todo lo que vivimos serán solo recuerdos...Y tendremos problemas de espalda y artritis.</p><p>Yamato lanzó una risa. ——¿Qué?</p><p>——Así es, preciosa, tú estarás gorda, y yo estaré calvo. Lucci usará viagra y Katakuri estará muerto, pero su madre tendrá como doscientos años.</p><p><em>«Esta noche somos jóvenes, así que vamos a poner el mundo en llamas», </em>Katakuri le prestó atención a la lírica. Agonía romántica...En vez de alentador, parecía deprimente.</p><p>Law se juntaba con personas muy diferentes a las que Gin frecuentaba, todos sus amigos, excepto el menor de los Trafalgar y la niña de frenillos, estaban bien vestidos, y usaban joyas de Tiffany y relojes de marca. Sus calzados estaban limpios, sus miradas eran nítidas.</p><p><em>"El amigo del hermano de Gin", </em>como Katakuri había bautizado al niño rubio, tenía tres clones iguales a él. Una niña y dos niños, entre los que estaba el que acababa de ser sorprendido con el descubrimiento de lo que era un oral.</p><p>La niña, que había escuchado se llamaba Reiju, corría descalza alrededor de la fogata, sus dedos tenían una pedicura de doscientos dólares, y era perseguida por su amiga, cuyas uñas eran moradas. Su cabello era negro y el flequillo recto rebotaba en su cara, era Robin.</p><p>Las dos niñas dejaron de correr cuando dos niños todavía más pequeños cruzaron la intersección y pasearon su bicicleta alrededor del rio.</p><p>El primer grupo de chicos se volteo. Uno de los hermanos rubios lanzo una piedra a la llanta de la bicicleta, y empezaron a pedirle a los "intrusos" que se largaran entre aullidos e insultos.</p><p>——Esos niños necesitan relajarse. ——Yamato se levantó, acomodándose las tiras del bikini sin dejar a la vista sus encantos. Ella era un <em>nocaut </em>para cualquiera.</p><p>Yamato a veces coqueteaba con Katakuri, y aunque siempre se arrepentía y hacia bromas al respecto para aligerar la tensión, probablemente estaba enamorada.</p><p>Gin encogió los hombros, riéndose. ——Son los hermanos Vinsmoke, y por lo que puedes ver, no tienen un lindo carácter.</p><p>Katakuri simplemente miró.</p><p>——Existe una clara posibilidad de que sean sociópatas, pero por alguna razón, funcionan bien con mi hermano. ——coloco la capucha sobre su cabeza. ——Ya sabes lo que dicen, entre más dinero tiene la gente, más jodida de la cabeza esta.</p><p>——Somos tan cuerdos entonces...——Lucci bufó.</p><p><em>"El amigo del hermano de Gin"</em> sostuvo una piedra, iba a hacer un lanzamiento perfecto directo a la cara del niño de la bicicleta.</p><p>——¡Ichiji! ¡Deja en paz a Luffy! ——grito el que estaba montado en los diablitos.</p><p>——Entonces váyanse de aquí Usopp, ¡este no es un sitio para niños!</p><p>——¡No es exclusivo de ustedes! ——Luffy grito de vuelta. ——¡Tienen que compartirlo!</p><p>——No, no tenemos que compartir nada. ——amenazó con arrojarle la piedra. Todos cerraron los ojos, imaginándose lo doloroso que sería el impacto para Luffy.</p><p>Katakuri se puso de pie, y detuvo el brazo del rubio antes de que pudiera lastimarlo.</p><p>——No eres el dueño de un espacio público, Einstein, si no quieres mezclarte con gente, regresa a tu casa.</p><p>Ichiji soltó la piedra, y jadeó de dolor al sentir el potente agarre en su flaca extremidad, pero con mucho esfuerzo se zafó, no sin antes robarle la bufanda que cubría su cuello y la mitad de su cara.</p><p>Katakuri maldijo entre dientes.</p><p>Ichiji se congelo como si sus músculos hubiesen sido reemplazados por bloques de hielo al observarlo por completo</p><p>Katakuri extendió la mano hacia él.</p><p>Ichiji se lo quedo mirando como un ciervo ante unos faros. Nunca jamás había visto heridas de esa magnitud en nadie, así que estaba impresionado. Tenían que doler mucho, ¿no?</p><p>——¿Quieres regresarme eso? ——Katakuri sonaba irritado, apretó los puños y las venas se abultaron en sus antebrazos. Él tenía un tatuaje en el brazo con la forma de una cara espectral.</p><p>Ichiji despertó del aturdimiento, y su adrenalina se disparó. ——Bo...Bonita decoración facial, ¿es un acabado personalizado?</p><p>Su deseo de huir con la bufanda debió ser muy notorio, porque Katakuri advirtió con aspereza: ——Ni se te ocurra.</p><p>Yamato se levantó, preocupada, mirando el camino de cicatrices dentadas que salían de su boca y subían hasta sus patillas, todavía tenían un rosa brilloso. ——¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios te hiciste eso? Hace unos meses no las tenías.</p><p>——No es nada.</p><p>——Déjame ver.</p><p>Ichiji toco involuntariamente su hombro, como si se lo hubiera dislocado cuando se liberó. Recorrió desde los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos color remolacha de Katakuri, y aprovecho de que Yamato tenía su cara entre sus manos para alejarse.</p><p>——¿Quién invito a André El Gigante? * ——La esquina izquierda de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa que no tenía la intención de ser amable.</p><p>Katakuri era intimidante, su altura era colosal, y su musculatura también, y eso aturdía un poco a Ichiji, pero no iba a dejarse avergonzar con sus amigos mirando, aunque por dentro estuviera mordiéndose la lengua y controlando la estabilidad de su voz.</p><p>——Luego te hablare de eso. ——Katakuri quitó gentilmente las manos de Yamato.</p><p>Ella pareció frustrada, como si quisiera llorar, o patear traseros. "<em>Luego te hablare de eso", </em>significaba, <em>"No preguntes por eso, el tema está zanjado".</em></p><p>——¡Tienes cinco segundos para darme mi bufanda! ——sonaba furioso.</p><p>——<em>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...</em>——Ichiji camino hacia atrás, retándolo.</p><p>Katakuri caminó hacia él, e Ichiji retrocedió de nuevo.</p><p>Estaba parado en una de las rocas que sobresalían del acantilado del rio, yendo más y más a la orilla. El sol le daba a su cabello miel una apariencia gloriosa, y su tez cetrina se iluminaba como si hubiera sido rociada con brillantina plateada.</p><p>——Cinco, y no ha pasado nada. ——dio su último paso ciego hacia atrás.</p><p>Pero cuando lo hizo, empezó a aletear con las manos como un ave en pleno intento de vuelo. Estaba en el borde del acantilado del rio, trato de balancear su cuerpo hacia adelante para no caerse.</p><p>Katakuri extendió la mano en su dirección, Ichiji trato de aprovechar los micro segundos para tomarla y aferrarse a ella, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un hilo de cachemira, y sus dedos rasguñando el aire.</p><p>En cámara lenta, una dolorosa sensación de vértigo se expandió en todo su cuerpo y su cerebro se desconectó por un instante. Volvió a estirar el brazo tratando de llegar a Katakuri, pero él simplemente le arrebato la tela y lo dejo caer a su suerte.</p><p>
  <em>Chap!</em>
</p><p>Los niños empezaron a burlarse de él.</p><p>Ichiji se hundió en el agua, pero inmediatamente salió a la superficie, dando una bocanada de aire desesperada. ——¿¡Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Pude haberme ahogado!</p><p>Katakuri observó a Ichiji castañear los dientes, el agua estaba helada, sus blancos brazos se extendieron cortándola como un cuchillo.</p><p>——Acabamos de descubrí que eres un buen nadador. No fue un riesgo de muerte.</p><p>Ichiji respiro furiosamente, viéndolo alejarse. Lo molestaba la forma en que se veía, incluso la forma en que se paraba; confiado y desidioso.</p><p>Se sumergió en el agua de nuevo, zambulléndose más profundo, observando las burbujas brillantes que flotaban a través del fresco color azul.</p><p>Cruzó las piernas al estilo indio y grito bajo el agua, insultando a Katakuri hasta que la falta de oxígeno quemando sus pulmones lo obligó a salir de nuevo. En la cima logro captar una mancha borrosa dirigiéndose hacia él.</p><p>
  <em>——¡Bola de cañón!</em>
</p><p>——Yonji, no lo hagas, ¡vas a aplastarme! ——Ichiji abrió los ojos extremadamente grandes, pero él estaba corriendo hacia el acantilado, impulsándose. ——¡Yonji no!</p><p>Ichiji volvió a hundirse cuando su hermano lo aplasto.</p><p>Katakuri ignoro a los hermanos y regreso con Gin y Lucci, sentándose sobre una enorme roca solo para fumar. Yamato se había puesto su sudadera verde aqua encima, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre.</p><p>——Los niños son aburridos. ——Lucci fumó otra vez.</p><p>Usopp y Luffy tocaron cinco veces la campana de la bicicleta, y pedalearon hacia la salida a la carretera, gritando algo que sonó como: <em>"Graaaaciaaaaas señoooor"</em></p><p>Katakuri miró su teléfono, que emitió un balido, lo saco del bolsillo y encontró un mensaje de su hermana deseándole un feliz regreso.</p><p>Media hora después, Ichiji tenía una toalla en la espalda y el cabello mojado caía sobre su cara. Estaba al lado de la fogata, observándolo con desprecio e irradiando una actitud misantrópica.</p><p>Asaba un malvavisco en el fuego, pero lo estaba quemando intencionalmente, como si deseara decirle que preferiría que ese malvavisco fuera él. Deseaba verlo arder y consumirse.</p><p>Katakuri ubicó los ojos en las rocas, lucía como si el agua sacara vapor, pero solo era la fría neblina de alrededor. Al regresar la vista, los ojos azules de Ichiji seguían sobre los suyos igual de intensos.</p><p>Los chicos continuaron gritando, festejando y bailando, solo tratando de ser mayores por un momento, disfrutando el olor a madre selva y lilas.</p><p>Las chispas de la fogata se hacían cada vez más altas y calientes.</p><p>Al principio no entendía que la razón por la que se habían quedado allí cuando el montón de niños llego a plantarse, pero supuso que Gin quería cuidar que nadie se cayera del acantilado, o se prendiera fuego encima. Eso era lo que los hermanos mayores siempre hacían, aunque no lo admitieran nunca.</p><p>Las ardientes llamas subían y subían, dándole una apariencia rojiza al cabello blondo de Ichiji.</p><p>Katakuri empino el pico de su botella de vidrio, y levanto los ojos al parlamento, notando todas esas libélulas que volaban sobre ellos. El cielo se empezó a salpicar de naranja brillante y rojo dramático.</p><p>Alguien repitió <em>We Are Young </em>otra vez.</p><p>A Lucci no le gustaba por su ritmo comercial. Era otra pista de verano genérica que nadie recordaría en los próximos años.</p><p>Pero Katakuri e Ichiji tenían una expresión similar. Cuando la canción alcanzaba su punto máximo, ellos se sentían incómodos.</p><p>Nunca querían escucharla otra vez.</p><p>Solo bastaba una mirada y podría conocerlos a todos, intuir tenía quien problemas con sus padres, quien debería un desorden alimenticio, o cual de todos ellos comenzaba una punzante adicción al oxy, al adderall o al xanax. La música que escuchaban, las películas que veían, sus colores favoritos ...</p><p>Era una pequeña cualidad de Katakuri, conocer a la gente más allá de la superficie con solo un vistazo.</p><p> </p><p>La odiaba.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1)"Andre El Gigante" : Fue un luchador y actor francés, destacaba por ser una persona muy grande de estatura y de masa muscular formidable. Ichiji llamó a Katakuri por ese mote solo para molestarlo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rojo sangriento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Capítulo 1:</strong> ROJO SANGRIENTO</p><p>
  <strong>AUREA MEDIOCRITAS</strong>
</p><p>Alabanza a la mediocridad</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>AHORA</em>
</p><p>——Brindo por nuestra mala suerte. ——Niji levantó una botella de Patron, su largo cabello azul se derrapaba por sus hombros. ——¡Nos libramos de un problema y nos metemos en otro!</p><p>No se necesitaba tener lo mínimo de sentido común para intuir que ir al acantilado durante una noche de lluvia era una completa estupidez. Lo único que se necesitaba eran varías botellas de Patron, <em>o</em> ——Vodka francés, si preferías un sabor menos rudo que el del tequila, algo de maracuyá, fresas y rosas...——Y un instinto de auto preservación casi suicida.</p><p>Ellos habían llegado cuando el sol estaba en su cenit, pero para cuando se oscureció y la noche se hizo más fría, estaban tan excitados que nadie se quiso ir.</p><p>No estaban completamente a oscuras, Kid siempre llevaba dos linternas en su mochila por consejo de su tío.</p><p>La hierba verde y puntiaguda acariciaba sus piernas, y el fango se pegaba en los huesos de sus traseros si se sentaban en el pasto. El rio se balanceaba, dándole vida al bosque; como si estuviera punzando con sangre.</p><p>——Apuesto a que Sanjino va a durar ni una semana viviendo con nosotros, así que por ahora ni siquiera vale la pena pensar en él. ——Ichiji suspiró, la cabeza le dolía y no estaba seguro si era por el Patron o la idea de volver a ver a su hermano, se puso las gafas de sol, aunque eran las nueve de la noche.</p><p>——¿Y qué, si no se va?</p><p>——Lo hará.</p><p>——<em>Shhh...Shhh...</em> ¡Silencio! ¡Mi padre está llamándome! ——Yonji movió las manos como si fuera el director de una orquesta.</p><p>Él se había vuelto impresionantemente alto, ocupaba el segundo lugar en altura después de Kid, y a ambos les gustaba fanfarronear de sus puestos y sus cuerpos anchos de deportistas prodigio. </p><p>Kid se paró en medio de Bonney y Niji, y puso sus grandes manos en sus cabezas, despeinándolos. Los dos se voltearon y trataron de golpearlo.</p><p>Robin presiono un dedo en sus labios para que se callaran.</p><p>La música se apagó abruptamente.</p><p>Yonji saco el aire de sus mejillas y se preparó para contestar.</p><p>——Ho...Hola padre. ——puso una mano en su oreja izquierda para tratar de "mitigar" el ruido de la tormenta. ——No, seguimos haciendo la redacción de inglés, estamos en casa de la señora Olvia, aquí está su hija por si quieres que te la pase, no, Olvia no está, salió a uno de sus viajes anuales a no sé dónde, pero la nana de Robin está aquí.</p><p>Yonji se alejó un poco, estaba recibiendo un regaño.</p><p>——No, Reiju no está con nosotros, esta con...——Restregó la palma por su cara. ——Su amiga, la de los pompones y las calcetas largas. La chica caliente... ¿Culebra?, ¿Cascabel?, ¿Cobra?...</p><p>——Boa. ——Robin le dio una palmada en el pecho. Ella se veía perfecta y fresca como siempre. Perra.</p><p>——¡Está con Boa!</p><p>Su padre cortó la llamada, y Yonji miró a sus hermanos, sonriéndoles bobamente. ——Mañana estaremos muertos.</p><p>Bonney hizo una mueca con los dientes, y Basil encogió los hombros, Yonji parpadeo varias veces hasta que capto el mensaje.</p><p>——La cague, ¿verdad?</p><p>——La gente muere todo el tiempo. ——Law dijo con normalidad. ——No sean condescendientes conmigo. ——rodo los ojos. ——¿Qué estoy diciendo? Como si alguno de ustedes pudiera ser condescendiente, de todos modos.</p><p>Hace dos meses habían encontrado a su hermano mayor tirado a las afueras de Water Seven, Gin recibió un balazo entre las cejas.</p><p>Aun no encontraban su auto, pero se rumoreaba que adentro había "suficiente cocaína para matar a un caballo"</p><p>Gin le había quitado todo, y muchas veces Law deseo algún tipo de justicia, que, en el sentido más retorcido se hizo realidad. Solo que él jamás admitiría que la clase de vindicta que deseaba eran cosas como que grafitearan su carro, que tuviera un ojo morado, o le tumbaran un par de dientes. Nunca su muerte.</p><p>Cuando encontraron su cadáver, era un desastre, los perros salvajes lo habían mordido y revolcado en la tierra. El hueso de su codo sobresalía en una posición extraña. Y había muchas, muchas moscas volando alrededor de él.</p><p>——Si hubieran encontrado a Gin aquí, se habría vuelto popular, en Water Seven nunca muere nadie.</p><p>Estaban comiendo malvaviscos, la envoltura de <em>Cheetos</em> estaba aplastada, y había bolsas de comida rápida y caramelos esparcidas en la hierba. En otras condiciones habrían pensado que era asqueroso comerse eso.</p><p>Escucharon una pickup estacionarse abajo, en la única cabaña de descanso de la zona. Ichiji saco sus binoculares rojos, y casi se ahogó con el vodka.</p><p>Reconocía a Yamato, actualmente estaría en el segundo año de universidad, pero dejo la escuela para enfadar a su padre. Sin embargo, la persona que estaba a su lado fue lo que sorprendió a Ichiji.</p><p><em>¿André El Gigante?, </em>tuvo que parpadear y seguir parpadeando para no dudar de sí mismo, y si había sido afectado por su consumo etílico.</p><p>Katakuri llevaba una sudadera negra debajo de una chaqueta de cuero, y tenía la capucha puesta, sus manos estaban recubiertas por un par de guantes sin dedos. Yamato tocó la puerta de la cabaña y una pareja de ancianos ricos que odiaban a los adolescentes y amaban la pesca, les abrieron.</p><p>Katakuri estaba en la caja trasera de la camioneta desatando cuerdas, empezó a desmontar sin dificultad una lancha de madera italiana, no era muy grande, pero era obvio que si pesada. La bajó del auto e hizo lo mismo con otra del mismo tipo. No hacia esfuerzo, ni sudaba, parecía que no pesaban nada entre sus colosales brazos.</p><p>La anciana se hizo a un lado, para que él las acomodara en el suelo, y sacó un diminuto monedero de su escote, entre sus pechos de pasa fruncida. Katakuri apenas y cambio de expresión.</p><p>——¿Qué es lo que estas mirando? Te pusiste pálido. ——Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Law veía a su amigo inmutarse.</p><p>Le arrebato los binoculares, haciendo una exploración visual, cuando levantó su ceja perforada, Ichiji supo que había visto lo mismo, así que le quito los binoculares y los volvió a alinear con sus ojos.</p><p>——¿Sabías que él estaba de regreso?</p><p>——No, Yamato vino cuando confirmaron lo de Gin, me dio sus condolencias, pero fue la única. ——dijo levantándose en dirección de Niji y Kid, tenía las ojeras de un mapache y sus parpados se caían.</p><p>El cabello de Ichiji escurría en su cara, las puntas parecían más largas y lacias de lo que en verdad eran, y molestaban su visibilidad. Siguió espiando a Katakuri, y sus dedos se atoraron en los binoculares en el instante en que él se volteo y miró en la dirección en que Ichiji estaba.</p><p>Se erizó por la expresión visceral que le fue dedicada.</p><p>Kid estaba orinando sin cubrirse de nadie, Basil estaba dormitando en el pasto, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás en una especie de ángulo imposible, había hecho una potente mezcla de Grey Goose y club soda que lo hacía lucir como si hubiese sufrido un aneurisma.</p><p>Niji estaba vomitando, el ruido de sus arcadas era muy fuerte, Robin y Law sostenían su cabello y palmeaban su espalda. Yonji tenía la boca llena de <em>Doritos, Corn Nuts </em>y cualquier sobra de comida restante que masticaba con desesperación.</p><p>...Y Bonney estaba cantando como idiota <em>We Are Young.</em></p><p>Esa canción le producía ansiedad, a Ichiji le dio dolor de estómago saber que Katakuri también podía escuchar la música desde la distancia en la que se encontraba.</p><p>Inmediatamente supo lo que él pensaba.</p><p>Pensaba que eran un grupo de idiotas.</p><p>Ichiji pateó el Boombox amarillo, el aparato rodo por un camino de piedras, y al final se hundió en el agua. Kid nunca se enteraría de que había asesinado a su bocina, estaba muy ocupado sacudiéndose el pene.</p><p>Yamato jaloneo la sudadera de Katakuri, y él hizo una expresión de desagrado, pero el gesto no era dirigido hacía ella, Ichiji pensó que tal vez había coqueteado con él, hasta que los vio entrar a la camioneta, una pickup Chevy del 94, arrancar el motor y acercarse todo lo posible a ellos.</p><p>Katakuri miró la oscuridad, todo era verde y negro, pero el agua brillaba y se agitaba violentamente cuando la lluvia la atacaba sin misericordia. Volver a ese sitio se sentía como regresar a un lugar en donde había sucedido algo monumental en el pasado, pero en la actualidad, no estaba ni cerca de igualarlo.</p><p>——Alguien podría tener un accidente bajo estas condiciones. ¡La gente se lastima aquí! Hay un letrero en la intersección de la carretera por una razón, advirtiendo que este no es un sitio seguro durante ciertas fechas. ——Yamato bajo su ventanilla después de que la pickup se estaciono a unos metros de ellos. ——¡Y aun así están emborrachándose irresponsablemente!</p><p>——Estamos bajo control, nos cuidamos entre todos, pero cosas como estas no van a volver a suceder. ——Robin le respondió con calma, jugando con el encaje en las mangas de su vestido de terciopelo purpura.</p><p>Bonney puso la mano en su cadera, en una pose dominante, alzando una ceja retadora para Yamato.</p><p>Hace dos años, ella solo era <em>Yamato, </em>casi una marimacho que no temía ensuciarse las manos o trabajar duro. Pero Ichiji actualmente era consciente de que parecía una super modelo, tal vez con un poco más de carne para los estándares de las pasarelas europeas, y menos sofisticación y clase, pero era hermosa e increíblemente alta, más que él, pero obviamente menos que Katakuri.</p><p>No existía nadie más alto que Katakuri.</p><p>Katakuri era un rascacielos, Ichiji ——parado junto a él——, una simple casa.</p><p>Yamato se puso un impermeable amarillo y salió al exterior, sus jeans colgaban de sus redondas y perfectas caderas, y su largo cabello ondulado caía  sobre sus pechos copa D.</p><p>Katakuri la siguió, pero no se involucró, sus manos estaban metidas en su chaqueta. Era una figura silenciosa y terrorífica a la que nadie quería retar. Sus hombros eran más angostos, su mirada más mezquina. Los planos de su rostro más maduros.</p><p>Él era ecuánime, pero era el tipo de persona que escuchaba todo, que veía todo. Un observador, y se podía deducir por la forma tan tranquila en que se movía, miraba y hablaba.</p><p>Yamato recargó la mano en el pecho de Katakuri y él no pareció tener la intención de apartarla.</p><p>¿Eran novios? ¿Estaban saliendo? ¿Se besaban y dormían juntos?</p><p>El impulso de parecer sorprendido fue inmediato, pero años de practica le impedían a Ichiji demostrar sus emociones.</p><p>——¿Qué creen que hubiera sucedido si alguno se perdía aquí durante la tormenta? ¿Se adentraba en el bosque, caía al agua o se lesionaba?</p><p>——Hay una cabaña abajo, relájate. ——Kid se despeino el pelo.</p><p>——Vamos a llevarlos a casa——Yamoto endureció su semblante.</p><p>——¿Traseros, gasolina o una botella de Patron?</p><p>——¿Perdón?</p><p>——¿Cómo quieren cobrarnos? Nada es gratis.</p><p>——Que nadie vomite, es suficiente con eso. ——Yamato hizo una mueca.</p><p>——¡Bonn!, eres la chica más perra que he conocido en mi vida, ven aquí cariño, déjame darte un beso.<em> ——</em>Niji la solapo.</p><p>Ichiji no quería regresar con ellos. Su labio se curvo en una mueca antes de poder atraparlo. Lo cual Katakuri tomó como un gesto ofensivo, él tampoco quería llevarlos, solo lo hacía por Yamato.</p><p>Caminaron hacia la camioneta, evitando tropezar con raíces nudosas, una zarza colocada sinuosamente en un árbol raspo el cuello de Ichiji con su espina, él mordió una maldición en su boca y apretó los labios.</p><p>Se acerco equivocadamente a Katakuri, pegándose a su musculoso torso, su cuerpo era eléctrico para su piel, le inyectó una sensación aterradora y calmante. Se movió hacia su izquierda, más lejos de él y más cerca de su hermano Yonji.</p><p>Pero sus miradas se sostuvieron hasta que Bonney grito que había pisado una lagartija, ——o una rana——, y cortó la conexión. Su momento se evaporo.</p><p>——No voy a subir en la batea, no vamos a subir en la batea, no somos vacas. ——Niji se tambaleo. ——No hay un techo.</p><p>——Entonces no subas y quédate aquí. ——la voz de Katakuri era ronca y masculina, tenía la voz más intimidante que Ichiji había escuchado.</p><p>——Es evidente que no quieres regresarnos, así que prefiero pedir un taxi. ——Ichiji mantuvo la calma, como si de su cara hubiera sido borrada toda emoción.</p><p>——1, no hay cobertura. 2, ningún taxi va a conducir hasta aquí por ustedes, 3, podrían haberse dado cuenta de eso si no fueran tan...Ciegos. ——Katakuri escupió.</p><p>Ichiji tenía la boca apretada, el hielo se filtraba por sus venas. Sus palabras rozaron la parte posterior de su cuello, patinando sobre su columna vertebral.<em> Ardiente y cruel.</em></p><p>——Yamato, ¿Te importaría decirle a este chico que aún tenemos treinta minutos de camino y que en la camioneta puede quejarse de los vehículos de transporte?</p><p>——Esta bien, todos subiremos. ——Law intervino. Siendo el hermano del chico muerto al que todos habían conocido, nadie discutiría con él.</p><p>Ichiji miró la bufanda de Katakuri, y recordó las cicatrices que había debajo y que quería volver a apreciar.</p><p>Hacia frio, mucho frio, se preguntó cómo era posible que Bonney no se lamentará en sus pequeños shorts y su escotado <em>bandeau</em> de lunares.</p><p>——¿A dónde vamos a ir?, no puedo volver a mi casa, mis tíos no saben que salí. ——Kid dijo ayudando a Niji a apoyarse.</p><p>——Podemos dormir aquí, al aire libre. ——Niji alzo las manos, dejando que la lluvia cayera en su rostro. Era el más ebrio de todos. ——Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.</p><p>——Cállate Niji, estas dejándonos en ridículo. ——Ichiji se quejó mientras se acomodaban en la carrocería de la camioneta.</p><p>¿Había alguna forma de librar esa situación con una pizca de dignidad intacta o ya era demasiado tarde?</p><p>Solo Bonney y Robin iban enfrente, apretadas entre Katakuri y Yamato, pero seguras de la lluvia. Escucharon a Bonney preguntándole a Katakuri si se había dado cuenta de que se quitó los frenos, pero él no le respondió, solo continúo conduciendo.</p><p>Kid y Niji estaban de espaldas contra la ventana trasera de la camioneta, acurrucados y metiéndose mano, era asqueroso ver la juguetona mano de su hermano jalando el resorte de los calzoncillos Calvin Klein de su amigo, y la humedad hacía que el chasquido de sus labios fuera más pegajoso.</p><p>El grueso cuerpo de Kid hacia difícil para Ichiji espiar lo que sucedía dentro del auto. La mirada de Katakuri estaba en el parabrisas. Ichiji apostaba que su mandíbula estaba apretada.</p><p>Los ojos rojos se levantaron un segundo en el espejo retrovisor. Ichiji vio una mirada tan cargada y helada que podría haber dividido su cuerpo con la precisión de una artroscopia</p><p>——¿Podemos ir a tu casa, Basil? ——Law preguntó.</p><p>——No, a mi madre no le gusta que nadie ajeno a la familia se quede a dormir.</p><p>Tenía sentido, en su casa había piezas de arte que costaban más que un convertible.</p><p>——Vamos con Bonney. ——Ichiji se acarició el temple. Se sentía avergonzado, incluso indignado. Evitaba mirar a Katakuri, ya que tenía la sensación de que, si lo hacía, su rostro sería más revelador de lo que quería.</p><p>——No quiero ver a su abuela desnuda paseándose por todos lados. ——Yonji hizo cara de asco. ——Además en su casa viven como doce personas, no hay lugar en el que podamos dormir todos nosotros.</p><p>——¿Y la de ustedes?</p><p>——Le dijimos a mi padre que estábamos en casa de Olvia, así que es imposible. ——Su voz fue plana.</p><p>——¡Vivamos en la carretera! ——Niji canturreo, alzando su mano hacía afuera, moviéndola lentamente en el aire y siguiéndola con la mirada.</p><p>Ichiji se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, justamente el bastardo que lo había dejado caer al agua tenía que aparecer de nuevo.</p><p>Le tomo unos segundos asimilar el sonido de la tormenta: El aullido del viento, los truenos a la distancia, y las llantas de la furgoneta aplastando troncos y fango.</p><p>No se suponía que volverían a verse en esas condiciones. Ichiji habría tenido que mirarlo con mezquindad y avergonzarlo frente a mucha gente, o algo similar e igual de malo. No así.</p><p>Excavo en los bolsillos de sus jeans, y presiono un Xanax azul en su mano.</p><p>Law empujo su tenis con el suyo, y susurró cerca de su oído. ——Guarda eso.</p><p>Al final, acordaron que la mejor opción era ir a la casa de Robin, pero declinaron la idea, ella vivía muy lejos, así que Katakuri los bajo en el edificio de Law, a todos excepto a Basil, que les quedaba de pasada.</p><p>Cuando todos habían bajado de la camioneta, Ichiji se acercó a la ventana del conductor, sus gafas de sol, nubladas de agua, estaban fijadas permanentemente en su cara para que sus ojos no lo traicionaran, se sentía más cómodo con ellas, eran como una barrera o una pantalla.</p><p>Sus tenis raspaban la grava, gotas de agua se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz respingada y sus mejillas huecas.</p><p>Katakuri estaba completamente absorto en su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño a lo que fuera que estaba mirando.</p><p>Ichiji tocó el vidrio con sus nudillos, las luces de los edificios le daban a su piel muy pálida una cualidad etérea.</p><p>Katakuri bajo la ventanilla, su expresión estaba teñida de indiferencia. Lo valoró con frialdad, pero Ichiji no sabía que era lo que su mirada reflejaba. Tal vez solo estaba asimilando que su cabello era rojo sangriento y no rubio miel.</p><p>——¿Sucede algo? ——su tono era gutural, distante y profundo.</p><p>Ichiji lo vio tomando una cajetilla de cigarros Pall Mall, y sacando uno del interior. Observó como bajó la tela de la bufanda, el camino de las cicatrices que ya no se preocupaba por esconder...El cigarrillo colgando de sus labios, levantó sus largos dedos, presiono el encendedor, su mano rodeo la llama del mechero y sus mejillas retuvieron la primera aspirada.</p><p>——Si, te daré el dinero de la gasolina. ——Ichiji sacó su billetera, su voz era uniforme y suave, tal vez demasiado suave. ——¿Cuánto es?, también voy a darte una propina.</p><p>El cielo arriba de ellos parpadeo, silencioso.</p><p>Katakuri exhalo el humo gris. ——Vete al diablo.</p><p>Los dedos trémulos de Ichiji estaban atorados en la ventanilla, negándose a soltar el vehículo. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el copiloto, Yamato dormía, su pecho cálido subía y bajaba lentamente, era tan bonita.</p><p>El rayo finalmente cayo, seguido por un retumbante trueno. Iluminando los rasgos morenos de Katakuri, resaltando sus pestañas oscuras y los pómulos altos.</p><p>La noche olía a agujas de pino, alcohol y tierra. Ichiji, sus hermanos y sus amigos solo tenían una religión: Vive rápido y muere joven. Pero las personas dentro del vehículo no parecían tener su misma filosofía...Evidentemente...</p><p>Katakuri empezó a retirar sus dedos, uno a uno. Su piel era caliente, la enorme mano se apretó en el hueso de su muñeca, alejándolo de su espacio, el movimiento hizo que las gafas de Ichiji se resbalaran.</p><p>Ichiji movió su brazo hacia atrás, notando las marcas de los dedos de Katakuri encima. Él no había presionado demasiado fuerte, pero sus huellas dactilares se habían grabado.</p><p>——Considerare hacerlo si tú vienes conmigo. ——Ichiji respondió, su voz era ultraterrena y sus ojos estaban titilando de forma oscura, muy oscura, estaba adormecido como si hubiera recibido una inyección de novocaína en todo su sistema.</p><p>——Entra al maldito departamento de una vez por todas, si tus amigos cierran la puerta y se quedan dormidos, tú dormirás en una banqueta.</p><p>El cabello de Ichiji había caído sobre sus ojos, sus pestañas atrapaban las hebras, hizo una pausa para colocar los mechones rojos detrás de su oreja. ——¿Te importa la posibilidad de que duerma en una banqueta?</p><p>Su mirada ardió en Ichiji, pero su expresión aburrida nunca cambio.</p><p>——¿Honestamente?, me das lo mismo. —— Katakuri dijo antes de girar la llave de contacto y acelerar el motor de la pickup.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La antítesis de unos tal "Cullen"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Capítulo 2</strong>: La antítesis de unos tal "Cullen" </p>
<p>
  <strong>LOCUS AMOENUS</strong>
</p>
<p>Lugar agradable </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fueron largas horas de viaje, y de nuevo se encontraba enclaustrado en Water Seven, un lugar utópico y vampírico en donde irónicamente, la gente, a pesar del clima nebuloso o la temperatura húmeda, recorría las calles utilizando gafas de sol y vistiendo la última tendencia de ropa para verano de Fendi, aunque la naturaleza no proporcionara muchos días soleados al año.</p>
<p>Esa noche lo hizo recordar que las tormentas en casa de su padre eran estelares. Con relámpagos, truenos retumbantes y lluvia. Por las ventanas podían verse los rayos en el cielo, que se extendían como venas luminosas.</p>
<p>Y en el interior de su vieja o nueva casa, ——aún no sabía cómo referirse a ella——...Había un brillante, reluciente y llamativo bidet en la sala de baño. Eso era todo en lo que Sanji podía pensar: Un <em>bidet</em>. Blanco como el tapiz de la pared, blanco como ese gigantesco cuadro en la pared de su izquierda y blanco como el mármol del suelo.</p>
<p>La iluminación consistía en lámparas de orbes blancos y suaves que descendían desde la altura del techo.</p>
<p>Parpadeo cuando la nueva esposa de su padre cerro la cortina griega ——también de color blanco——, y se froto los brazos por el frió, ella olía a lo que todas las mujeres con las que se había encontrado desde que bajo del avión olían: Chanel y mentolados.</p>
<p>Stussy camino hacía el alucinante <em>acuario </em>de tal vez casi 800 litros que abarcaba todo el ancho de una pared. La pecera tenía plantas en el interior, arena de sílice y rocas variadas... Tres solitarios peces, dos de ellos de escamas metálicas y rojas en forma de moneda, y uno albino. El trio tenía bigotes que sobresalían de sus barbillas, y nadaban a sus anchas, ondulándose como los dragones de papel en los desfiles del Año Nuevo Chino.</p>
<p>Sanji desenredo sus cubiertos de la servilleta, tenedor, cuchillo y cuchara.</p>
<p>——Son arowanas asiáticas, peces dragón, son muy hermosos, ¿no te parece? ——Stussy le dio un ligero golpecito con los nudillos al vidrio mirando a sus peces de forma maternal. ——Muchos coleccionistas están locos por ellos...——trazó el dedo a lo largo del cristal como si estuviera acariciando a uno. ——De hecho, no deberían estar juntos, son agresivos con su misma especie...Yo creo que estos encantos son la excepción. <em>Mi </em>excepción.</p>
<p>Reiju, Ichiji, Niji y Yonji torcieron los ojos.</p>
<p>——Son...Exóticos. ——No encontró un halago mejor. ——Siempre me han gustado los peces...Tuve un pez beta y un charal, es fácil intuir cual se comió a cuál...</p>
<p>——¡Adorable!</p>
<p>——Y mi signo es piscis.</p>
<p>¿Era demasiado tarde para taparse la boca y no emitir más sonidos por el resto de sus días?</p>
<p>—¿En serio?, no lo sabíamos, perdedor. ——Yonji puso la mano en su cara, bufando. Sus uñas estaban cuidadas, Sanji se preguntó si todos ellos se harían la manicura.</p>
<p>——Traen buena suerte, son mis bebes, aunque son ilegales aquí, cuestan más de lo que valdría un bello ojo de tu cara, o tu pulmón, más de lo que puedes imaginarte, pero son regalos ilícitos que un cliente muy agradecido de tu padre nos dio, supongo que corrí con suerte.... ——Stussy lanzo una risa traviesa.</p>
<p>Seis meses de no tener contacto con alguien lo hacían parecer reservado, un año era demasiado tiempo, pero ocho años merecían un premio a la mejor ausencia prolongada. Su familia y él habían perdido contacto desde el divorcio de sus padres, ni siquiera había asistido a la excéntrica boda de Judge y Stussy. Antes Reiju enviaba fotografías de sus hermanos y de ella, pero comenzó a hacerse sumamente esporádico hasta que de la nada dejo de hacerlo.</p>
<p>Al menos sus hermanos ——Reiju haciéndose pasar por ellos——, continuaban respondiendo las tarjetas de su madre. Ellos le daban esa familiar impresión de seguir siendo los mismos chicos materialistas, arrogantes y de mentes uniformes.</p>
<p>La última vez que ceno en esa mesa tenía ocho años, exactamente la mitad de su vida, podía recordar el mantel tejido, los macarrones con queso fundido y las albóndigas, pero no las expresiones de sus padres esa última noche en que se vieron de frente.</p>
<p>En la actualidad el sitio se veía como la típica casa impecable en una metrópoli con una típica familia caucásica en su interior, ——una de las tantas casas neoclásicas victorianas rodeadas por kilométrales bosques——, un cliché dentro de otro cliché. No estaba seguro de si cuando era niño todo era igual de pulcro, de todos modos, antes de los ocho años era como si recordara sus memorias de una manera restringida.</p>
<p>Su casa era hermosa, y ni siquiera era la más hermosa del vecindario. Era al menos la cuarta o la quinta más bonita, con suerte. Con pilares griegos blancos altos y un extraño olor a naftalina.</p>
<p>La piscina de la terraza tenía un jacuzzi a lado, pero era mucho más pequeña que la del jardín, que incluso tenía un acristalado de colores cubriéndola por encima, y se encontraba tapada con un cobertor de invierno de pvc cuando nadie la ocupaba. En el jardín había espacio suficiente para guardar al menos cinco o seis camiones de carga, y de nuevo, tenían un bidet en cada baño.</p>
<p>El recuerdo fugaz de la habitación de sus padres, y el lado de Judge repleto de maquetas de barcos a escala lo hizo apretarse los labios.</p>
<p>Su camisa meticulosamente planchada le daba comezón y realmente deseaba quitarse ya esos ridículos calcetines de cuadros hípster que su madrastra consiguió para él, de hecho, le habían comprado suficiente ropa nueva para varios meses.</p>
<p>Las servilletas estaban dobladas sobre sus regazos, y todos olían a diferentes lociones costosas.</p>
<p>Era como si ellos vivieran encapsulados en una vieja serie sitcom, protegiéndose del tiempo. Noto que sus hermanos y él se parecían de una manera escalofriante, lo que era natural teniendo en cuenta que habían nacido como cuádruples, pero después de todo ese tiempo sin verlos no era un detalle cómodo.</p>
<p>De niños, resultaba genial ser similares, pero a su edad, suponía que a nadie le parecía un detalle magnifico que no pudieran diferenciarlos. Ni a Reiju, que no era cuatrilliza, sino la mayor, y, aun así, era perfectamente la versión femenina de cualquiera.</p>
<p>Reunirse con ellos era casi como encontrarse en un salón de espejos, podrían haber sido más parecidos si ellos no fueran tan ojerosos, pálidos y dieran la impresión de haber huido de rehabilitación cien veces, o si no hubieran hecho tantos desastres con sus cabellos habiendo echado a perder el rubio fresa natural heredado por Judge, o el rubio miel de Sora.</p>
<p>Sus cabellos ahora eran...Llamativos, rosas, azules, verdes o rojos.</p>
<p>Stussy se levantó y camino hacia la cocina mientras le explicaba que podrían darse el lujo de contratar una o más mucamas para la limpieza, pero tenía miedo que robaran sus joyas o escupieran en la comida.</p>
<p>El televisor estaba encendido, pero Sanji lo ignoraba, en el canal deportivo estaba un partido de golf y él jamás entendió el golf. Todos masticaban en silencio, casi admirando la melodía rasposa de la calefacción.</p>
<p>——¿Quieres vino? ——su padre le pregunto señalando con el mentón la botella, Sanji negó y sostuvo su vaso de agua con hielo.</p>
<p>——Mi madre no me deja beber, soy menor de edad. ——su voz era aguda e involuntariamente musical.</p>
<p>Todos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho una completa estupidez, técnicamente todos los menores de edad estaban bebiendo.</p>
<p>Cortó con dificultad la pierna de pavo, estaba un poco cruda y con un intenso color rojo brillante que tenía pellejo y brillaba como la baba de un caracol.</p>
<p>——¡Tonterías! Tu mamiestá equivocada, no tiene idea de lo que es <em>la bella vita.</em> ¿Vino blanco o tinto, cariño? ——. Stussy junto sus manos y todas las alhajas que tenía alrededor de sus muñecas sonaron como un cascabel, ella sonreía como un gato a punto de tragarse a un ratón.</p>
<p>Stussy se veía como una Audrey Hepburn moderna, incluso había visto un clásico Alfa Romeo amarillo afuera de la residencia, y él juraba haberla escuchado parafraseando frases de las películas en blanco y negro que su abuelo Zeff veía.</p>
<p>——Ponle algo de country, prepara ternera y lo tendrás contento. ——Yonji sobreactuó con un forzado acento sureño, gesticulando como si estuviera moviendo una soga y finalizando con un palillo de dientes colgando de sus labios. ——No es así, cowboy?</p>
<p>Sanji sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a eufemismos idiotas por un tiempo, solo rogaba tener paciencia para hacerlo. Y, además, ¿De dónde demonios creía Yonji que él venía?, ¿En serio no tenía idea de en donde había estado realmente estos últimos ocho años? ...Habían vivido tan lejos que Sanji podía sentir los efectos del jet lag aún.</p>
<p>¿No se habían preocupado por él o les había dado un poco de curiosidad su paradero?, de pronto se sentía irrelevante en sus vidas.</p>
<p>——El verano pasado uno de los clientes de tu padre nos dejó ir a su rancho a practicar hípica.</p>
<p>——El lugar de Rosinante es un poco diferente, en realidad...</p>
<p>Ellos vivían en la natal de Rosinante, España, su padrastro era dueño de una antigua casa de pages del siglo XVIII, que había convertido en un acogedor hospedaje rural, un lugar fascinante rodeado por campos y praderas. Aire limpio, tranquilidad y comida directa del huerto familiar.</p>
<p>Mordió un pedazo de carne y sus ojos siguieron de manera discreta a sus hermanos, Yonji tenía la nariz ligeramente desviada y había una cortada justo en el medio del tabique, si Sanji fuese más observador se habría dado cuenta de que estaba reponiéndose de una buena golpiza, o lo habría sospechado cuando Yonji fue obligado a sacar sus maletas del automóvil y las piernas le temblaban. Era la clase de golpiza que provocaba que los huesos crujieran.</p>
<p>Niji casi no hablaba nada, pero el <em>tac tac </em>cada que presionaba los botones de su consola de videojuegos era desesperante.</p>
<p>——Pá, Hancock me invito a dormir en su casa para ensayar la rutina, ¿me dejaras ir? ——Reiju alboroto sus finas pestañas claras. Ese era otro detalle divertido, lo blondo de las pestañas de cada uno en contraste con los excéntricos tonos de sus melenas tinturadas.</p>
<p>——La semana pasada estuvieron fuera todo el sábado y domingo, Reiju, y cuando regresaron estaban tan lentos como unos retardados. La respuesta es no, no me satisface que mis hijos estén en no sé dónde, haciendo no sé qué.</p>
<p>Yonji enarco una ceja, Ichiji rodó los ojos por segunda vez y Niji solo formó una mueca, pero Sanji leyó en sus labios: "<em>Hipócrita".</em></p>
<p>——Esos fueron mis hermanos, no yo, no me juzgues por lo que no es mi culpa. ——Reiju insistió, indignada. ——Debo ser constante ensayando con las animadoras y lo sabes.</p>
<p>——Hicimos un proyecto estudiantil, no dormimos ni un minuto por eso, en lugar de reclamarnos, podrías adular nuestra responsabilidad y compromiso con la escuela. ——Niji protesto, llevando una pastilla de Vicodin a su boca y pasándola por su garganta con agua mineral, aún sentía sus sienes punzando. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía durar una resaca?</p>
<p>Judge les dio <em>otra </em>mirada, que dejaba bien en claro que ellos no cumplían con sus expectativas.</p>
<p>——¿Y solo estarás con esa niña?, ¿Con Hancock? ¿Acaso no tienes más amigas?, ¿Qué paso con la hija de Olvia? Al menos ella me parecía más decente, dirige comités, organiza eventos sociales y es la campeona extemporánea del club de oratoria.</p>
<p>——<em>Y también tiene el hígado de un veterano de guerra</em>——Yonji le dio un golpecito a la cuchara con su uña. Stussy parpadeo hacia él, y Yonji fingió que no lo habían escuchado bien: ——Quise decir que también está en el equipo de remo.</p>
<p>——Oh vamos Judge, no actúes como un viejo amargado, además, la abuela de esa niña, Boa, tiene influencia en el área de la moda, la vi en la portada de <em>CosmoGirl, de Teen Vogue, </em>y escuché que posara para <em>Vogue</em>, y tu hija es muy hermosa también, no olvides que las relaciones con la gente correcta pueden definir el futuro de las personas.</p>
<p>Judge se froto el tabique nasal con cansancio. ——Esta bien, pero mantente comunicada.</p>
<p>La mirada de Reiju era vanidosa, le daba la sensación de que su hermana era la clase de chica que siempre se salía con la suya.</p>
<p>——¿Cómo está Sora?, ¿Cómo está ese retoño que lleva dentro?, seguramente Rosinante no ha dejado de emperifollarse como un papá orgulloso. ——la mujer continuaba entusiasta, agarro el salero con delicadeza y lo agito. ——¿Quién no ama a los niños?</p>
<p>Sanji paso un pedazo de ensalada de manera rígida y contando hasta tres Mississippi en su cabeza, respondió: ——Lo perdió. Perdió al bebe, no contestaron el teléfono cuando quiso contárselos, pero les envió un e-mail...y cartas, nunca contestaron de vuelta, pero creíamos que lo sabían.</p>
<p>No levanto la mirada para ver la reacción de Stussy, pero si escucho el tintineo de los cubiertos de todos. Nadie dijo "Oh, lo siento", y él decidió que era lo mejor, ya había escuchado muchas disculpas de todos modos.</p>
<p>——Ella era demasiado vieja para un bebe, cuando ese niño tuviera tu edad, tu tendrías treinta y dos. ——Ichiji hablo indiferente, se levantó y se sirvió más vino hasta que el líquido solferino se escurrió de su copa y se deslizo por su extremadamente pálida mano.</p>
<p>Una mano huesuda, pálida y morada.</p>
<p>Sanji solía tener el mismo tono de piel de ellos, color a leche pasada, o eso parecía en las fotos y videos que su madre atesoraba.</p>
<p>Pero ahora, y <em>por ahora,</em> su cuerpo estaba repleto de diminutas pecas caramelo. Había unas cuantas en su nariz y en sus hombros.</p>
<p>Ichiji dio su primer sorbo, encogiendo los hombros con gesto inexpresivo. ——Escuche que, si no bautizas a los bebes, ellos se van al infierno.</p>
<p>——¿Y tú crees en el infierno, el cielo o algo que no sea el fijador de cabello? ——Reiju alzo una delicada ceja y botó su melena lejos, haciéndola rebotar con la gracia de una princesa.</p>
<p>——Noup. ——siguió bebiendo lánguidamente.</p>
<p>——Entonces no digas esas cosas solo para lastimar a Sanji. ——Reiju suspiro, no sabía cómo asimilar esa nueva información...Su mamá había perdido un bebe.</p>
<p>——Así es Ichiji, con ellos alimentan a Cerbero*, ya que son crujientes como el pollo de KFC. ——Niji respondió crípticamente, limpiándose sus anteojos con la manga del suéter.</p>
<p>Ichiji abrió los ojos y trato de voltear la cara para no escupir el vino, pero este se resbalo por la comisura de sus labios en un resoplido-risa que causo que Niji lo imitara.</p>
<p>——¡Eso es grotesco! Ella realmente quería a ese bebe, incluso había decorado su habitación. ——Era la primera vez que Sanji levantaba la cara y miraba de forma directa a alguien.</p>
<p>——¿Cuánto dinero tiró a la basura en su nuevo <em>nugget</em>?, si la menopausia la hacía sentir sola, podría haber comprado un perro o inscribirse a clases de pilates, de yoga o cerámica, no embarazarse cuando evidentemente, era una mala idea ——Niji le contesto.</p>
<p>——Ichiji y Niji, compórtense. ——Judge los ausculto con sus ojos acerados.</p>
<p>Los dos muchachos se acomodaron en el rellano de la silla y se quedaron callados con disciplina.</p>
<p>——¿Y ya tienes planes de universidades, Sanji? ——Stussy se limpió los labios sonriendo, sin embargo, su sonrisa helaba la sangre de Sanji, era plástica. ——Mi hija Kaya está en Harvard.</p>
<p>——Esos son los verdaderos profesionistas que nos van a representar un día y en los que debemos de concentrarnos. Lástima que no todos los hijos dan tan gratas sorpresas. ——Judge dijo tomando de su alcohol, su tono era amargo, Sanji asintió con una sonrisa tiesa, Ichiji afilo la mirada.</p>
<p>——Bueno, tu padre ya te ha inscrito en el mismo instituto de tus hermanos y ellos van a ayudarte si todo te parece...Muy...</p>
<p>——Si te sientes como un pueblerino ignorante, cazador de gallinas, tienes que comportarte, es un colegio privado y civilizado, y nosotros tenemos nuestras propias reputaciones. ——Niji sonrió imitando el falsete cantarín de su hermano.</p>
<p>——Reputaciones...——Reiju hizo un ademán de estar inhalando algo solo para molestar a su pequeño hermano. ——No actúes como un bebe, Niji. ——refuto, revolviendo su ensalada con el tenedor, después aparto el plato empujándolo un poco y sonrió hacia la madrastra, quien le devolvió el gesto con complicidad. ——Seiscientas calorías, Stuss. Fue suficiente, tengo que mantenerme en forma.</p>
<p>Ahora que lo pensaba, su hermana no se veía siquiera como una talla dos, no, ella presumía una talla cero, la gargantilla en forma de pequeñas mariposas de zafiro rosa se robaban el protagonismo en su hermoso y delicado cuello de cisne, aunque las elegantes y respingonas clavículas no se quedaban atrás. Tenía finas caderas con la forma de un violín, y una brecha entre sus muslos, recalcando su delgadez.</p>
<p>Stussy dio un giro en sus zapatillas que la hizo ver como el ama de casa perfecta de esos comerciales de los años cincuenta, tomo la cara de su hermana y le beso la frente.</p>
<p>——¡Exactamente cariño! Tienes que causar envidia en todas esas niñas horrendas. Tu edad y tu belleza son tu mayor arma. ——sus enormes ojos se concentraron en Sanji, parecía un maniquí sin parpadear. ——A veces sentía que mi hija era un extraterrestre, ella era tan anticuada, ¡Odiaba las cosas que a nosotras las chicas nos encantan! Solo hablaba de ciencias y libros.</p>
<p>——Ya que estas aquí deberías de ir a conocer la ciudad, está demasiado cambiada desde que tu madre te arrastro hacia los suburbios. ——se puso tieso con la voz de su padre, era un tono comandante y grueso que nunca se le pudo olvidar, por eso se enderezo en su silla como un soldado.</p>
<p>Su madre y su padre se habían casado cuando eran muy jóvenes, antes de que Judge fuera tan...<em>difícil de tratar</em> y cinco hijos succionaran su felicidad, Judge provenía de un apellido de dinero antiguo y cada que se enojaba decía cosas como "Mi trabajo es lo que hace funcionar esta casa", "Deberías estar más agradecida conmigo", "No le hables a mis hijos como si fueran bebes o crecerán siendo estúpidos".</p>
<p>Por supuesto que Sora lo dejó después de años de tratar de salvar su abusivo matrimonio por sí misma, y para cuando conoció a Rosinante...La lucha se acabó y ella se rindió ante unos ojos soñadores, un hombre torpe y dulce, de acento rasposo y encantador.</p>
<p>Su padre la amenazo con acusarla de adulterio, pero al final la dejo irse y llevárselo, (Eso confirmó quien era el hijo menos favorito), pero no se ofreció a pagar manutención o pensión alimenticia. A ella no le importo.</p>
<p>Sanji no la juzgaba, había una diferencia muy clara en la sonrisa y las risas de su madre con su padre y con su padrastro. Rosinante era su alma gemela, y no la juzgaba por disfrutar más de su jardín que de pasar cuarenta minutos frente al tocador maquillándose y peinándose para socializar con un montón de gente que no conocía. Con él ella no era un trofeo.</p>
<p>El único consuelo de Sanji, era que Judge no parecía tan horrible como recordaba. Cuando era un niño no hablaba mucho con él, sabía que Zeff, su abuelo materno, no lo admiraba o soportaba, y constantemente mencionaba que su padre era un hombre hedonista y cínico que solo pensaba en sí mismo.</p>
<p>A Sanji en ese entonces Judge le daba demasiado miedo, porque él siempre lo reprochaba por lo que en aquel entonces eran tonterías infantiles. Pero esa noche lucia menos severo, pero aun así era imponente; era un abogado afamado y trabajaba en un importante bufete, Sanji sabía que había representado a clientes extremadamente poderosos que según su juicio personal no merecían absolución.</p>
<p>Pero tampoco era tan ingenuo para no entender que la hermosa casa en la que vivían debía pagarse de alguna forma.</p>
<p>——Gracias, es lo que pienso hacer... ——sonrío, pero sus ojos siguieron a los de Judge, quien miro a Ichiji, por la forma en que frunció sus labios pudo leer «<em>Quítatela ahora mismo.</em>»</p>
<p>Sanji no entendió hasta que Stussy se puso detrás de su hermano y lo ayudo a sacarse la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta, con elegantes pasos la mujer camino hasta el perchero y la colgó. Sus labios rojos se contornearon en un puchero, el pelirrojo tenía debajo un suéter de cuello alto, lamentablemente del mismo color, así que con una cara de hastió también se lo quito para entregárselo quedando solo en una camiseta blanca.</p>
<p>——Era demasiado negro. ——Stussy le explico con una sonrisa acartonada.</p>
<p>Sus ojos eran azules, de un azul griego muy intenso, los tirabuzones de su pelo danzaban conforme ella hacia un movimiento.</p>
<p>——Representa negación y conflicto. El negro no es un color, es acromático, por eso, antes muchos pintores se negaban a utilizarlo. Veras Sanji, no nos sentimos cómodos si esa "sombra" predomina durante nuestras cenas familiares, es un mal augurio, por lo tanto, evítalo, es la única regla en esta casa. Tu padre es un hombre de ciencia, tus hermanos también, yo soy una mujer de posibilidades... Además, abusar del negro es vulgar, solo se ve bien en los funerales. ——le guiño el ojo.</p>
<p>En el funeral de su esposo ella vistió un ajustado vestido Louis Vuitton y gafas Chanel.</p>
<p>Ichiji torció la boca. Para Renoir*, si era un color, de hecho, lo consideraba el rey de los colores.</p>
<p>——Querido, Van Gogh comía pintura amarilla pensando que lo haría feliz.</p>
<p>——Al menos él no tenía que comerse tus espaguetis. ——susurro entre dientes, pero ella lo escucho.</p>
<p>——Si solo te la pasas vistiendo de negro, lo único que estas probándole a todos es que quieres esconderte del mundo. Que eres inseguro, ¿lo eres?</p>
<p>——No, no lo soy.</p>
<p>Sanji no sabía si estaba a punto de ser espectador de una discusión, esperaba que esos sujetos no se hubiesen convertido en extremistas religiosos o algo por ese estilo, pero no eran normales, no le gustaban. Hizo lo que parecía más natural para él: Cambiar el giro de la conversación.</p>
<p>——Entonces Judge. ——abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al llamarle por su nombre y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo vergüenza. ——Papá, quiero decir, padre, señor, ¿Ha resuelto el asunto de...</p>
<p>——Tutéame. ——no era una invitación, sino una orden.</p>
<p>——Escuche que <em>su</em>——tosió un poco. ——Tu bufete jurídico estaba siendo demandado por otro corporativo de prestigio...</p>
<p>——¿Cómo lo supiste? ——Nunca le contó a Sora, el contacto con su ex mujer había sido nulo.</p>
<p>——<em>Google.</em></p>
<p>——¿En las granjas usan Google<em>?</em> —— Yonji levanto una ceja.</p>
<p>Rosinante no era especialmente un campesino, de hecho, su situación económica con él era más que buena, pero ni a Sora, a él o al mismo Rosinante les importaba demasiado el dinero. Sanji quería decirle que alquilaban habitaciones a turistas para su estadía, y quitarle esa ridícula imagen mental de ellos metiendo su puño por el trasero de una vaca, pero no era el momento.</p>
<p>——Esos idiotas trataron de intimidar a mi firma por haberles ganado un juicio sobre lavado de dinero y defraudación fiscal... ——frunció el ceño cortando su pieza de pavo. ——Tonterías, son solo tonterías. Ya nos hemos encargado.</p>
<p>——Háblanos más de ti, Sanji. ——la rubia insistió. ——España es un lugar hermoso.</p>
<p>——¿España? ——Niji alzó los ojos de la pantalla de su videojuego. ——¿Entonces has estado en Ibiza?, ¿De verdad es como en las películas? ¿Música, DJ's, gente desnuda y spring break eterno?</p>
<p>——Siento decepcionarte, pero nunca he estado allí, Niji. ——Sanji admitió con una sonrisa torpe, y busco a Stussy con la mirada, para responderle. ——Ayudaba a Rosinante preparando las comidas de nuestros visitantes, y los fines de semana me encargaba exclusivamente del logi veló que se destina a hospedar las bicicletas de las personas que pasan por allí para darle una vuelta a las montañas. ——se encogió de hombros y miró a sus hermanos con curiosidad. ——¿Y ustedes han trabajado?...</p>
<p>——No, no lo han hecho, le conseguí a Ichiji un trabajo como asistente de uno de mis colegas durante las vacaciones, pero él lo dejo botado.</p>
<p>El sonido de los cubiertos descansando de forma tosca contra la mesa hizo a Sanji meditar si había hecho una buena pregunta o no.</p>
<p>——No lo deje botado, me corrieron, ese obeso ya tenía a muchos pasantes para que le sirvieran café, yo sobraba.</p>
<p>——Por Dios, ten un poco de decencia, si te echaron fue por tu <em>tontería</em>. ——la mirada de Judge fue estricta, Sanji casi sintió que el gesto arisco había sido para él. No podía creer que no fuera para él.</p>
<p>Y tampoco podía creer que casi tuviera ganas de festejar eso.</p>
<p>——Padre, ¿podrías dejar de mencionar eso cada vez que estas molesto?, es algo del pasado, no tiene importancia ya. ——Ichiji suspiro, apretando los dedos.</p>
<p>——¿" Pasado"? Tu expediente no va a borrar esa mancha<em>, </em>lo mires por donde lo mires.</p>
<p>——Es privado, ya te lo dije. Nadie tiene acceso a el. ——resoplo, tomando el vino de su copa de un trago, y vertiendo algunos dedos más de la botella, se veía aburrido.</p>
<p>——Más que las universidades de prestigio, a las que, si no es por mí, no vas a entrar.</p>
<p>——¿No fue suficiente tinto? ——Sanji intento salvarlo.</p>
<p>——Nunca es suficiente <em>tinto. </em>Además, es medicinal.</p>
<p>——¿Medicinal? ——Sanji enarco una ceja.</p>
<p>——Retarda el envejecimiento, potencia tu cerebro, combate las infecciones en tus encías y reduce el riesgo de cáncer y depresión. ¿Quién diría que puede volverte un super hombre?</p>
<p>——Ichiji. ——la voz de Judge fue dura y fría, como un Iceberg de la Antártica.</p>
<p>——...Y también convence a los potenciales socios de cerrar nuevos pactos de los que no estarían tan seguros en condiciones de sobriedad...Aun no he dado lo mejor de mí, padre, pero lo voy a hacer y eso te va a impresionar, ya lo veras.</p>
<p>Sanji bajo los ojos hacia su comida, intentando concentrarse en los guisantes.</p>
<p>——Sanji, tu madre....</p>
<p>——<em>Nuestra madre.</em></p>
<p>——Como sea, ella te preparaba un té de manzanilla cuando te dolía el estómago, esto es exactamente lo mismo, la diferencia es que tiene uva fermentada, etanol, no sé...Huele mejor.</p>
<p>——No tientes tu suerte conmigo. ——Judge lo advirtió.</p>
<p>——No estábamos desafiándote, padre, no era nuestra intención, simplemente queríamos hacer la bienvenida de Sanji más cómoda. ——Niji se limpió la boca con una servilleta.</p>
<p>——Ustedes no son payasos.</p>
<p>Ichiji cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, educadamente.</p>
<p>A su padre ya no le importaban todas las actividades extracurriculares que había tomado el año pasado, o lo elevados que eran sus GPAS*, su vida y logros se habían resumido al "Incidente de fin de curso".</p>
<p>——He cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, puedo asegurártelo. ——Había hecho tantas cosas buenas los últimos meses, era el hijo que muchos quisieran tener, pensó que su padre le arrojaría un maldito hueso por eso. Se equivoco.</p>
<p>——Judge, amor. ——Stussy sonrío pidiendo control. ——Por favor, tenemos visitas. No deberíamos dar tan mala impresión el primer día. Me esforcé mucho cocinando como para que antagonicen mi cena.</p>
<p>——Es mi casa, he pagado por ella, ¿crees que estoy en la posición de usar un filtro solo para hacernos quedar bien?</p>
<p>——Siempre estamos usando un filtro con tus socios...——Yonji silbo entre dientes.</p>
<p>——¿Dijiste algo?</p>
<p>——No, no...nada, ¿me pasarías las patatas, por favor? ——La voz de Yonji tembló.</p>
<p>——Ahora que estas de regreso aquí, debes saber que espero un buen comportamiento de tu parte, Sanji. ——su tono era firme y definitivo. ——Cualquier escándalo me refleja mal. Y mi empleo necesita proyectar seguridad y estabilidad, eso habla de mí, de mi esposa, y por supuesto, también de mis hijos.</p>
<p>——En tu idioma, no respires si no te dan permiso, se...Como un peón en el ajedrez, ya sabes...Tomas la pieza, la levantas y la mueves con facilidad, así es como lo adaptas a la estrategia de otra persona. ——Niji susurró de una forma sarcástica, señalándolo con el tenedor e imitando una voz mandona. ——Primero es el deber, y todo lo demás sigue después.</p>
<p>——Hay demasiado aceite de oliva en la ensalada, Stuss, pero sigue siendo deliciosa. ——Reiju notó el rostro estupefacto de Sanji, y creó una distracción.</p>
<p>——Solo probaste dos cucharadas, pero esta deliciosa, claro <em>huesitos</em>. ——Niji levanto las cejas, divertido.</p>
<p>——¿Por qué no sigues jugando tus jueguitos mejor? Es todo lo que haces, eres un parasito, un inútil. ——le enseño el dedo medio de forma en que su padre no viera el gesto.</p>
<p>——¿Y si no quiero qué?, ¿vas a ahogarme con un <em>pompón?</em></p>
<p>——¿Y tú brazalete térmico, Ichiji? ——Reiju pregunto de manera inocente, a veces era más fácil llegar a Niji por medio de Ichiji.</p>
<p>——Idiotas. ——El pelirrojo chisto la lengua, molesto con ambos.</p>
<p>——Ichiji nos obligó a pasar la graduación de Kaya en emergencias, es por eso que papá y Stussy están tan enojados. Últimamente algunas cosas están un poco <em>ligeramente</em> fuera de control por aquí. Pero como dice papá, no hay necesidad de usar filtros en nuestra casa. Tal vez con la demás gente sí, pero entre nosotros no es necesario. Después de todo, nadie te conoce mejor, de lo que te conoce tu familia.</p>
<p>——¿Algún problema de salud? ¿algo de lo que mamá se deba de enterar? ——Sanji pregunto con interés, los brazaletes térmicos eran una forma de los hospitales para jerarquizar la gravedad del estado del paciente según el color asignado, de pronto una idea escandalosa cruzo por su cabeza. ——¡Te intentaste suicidar!</p>
<p>Ichiji parpadeo igual a una lechuza, y suspiro lleno de fastidio. ——¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre pensar?</p>
<p>——Tu hermano tiene una vida envidiable, ¿por qué querría hacer algo así? ——Stussy se rió.</p>
<p>——Lo siento, a veces suelo irme a los extremos.</p>
<p>——Fueron problemas de adolescentes, cariño, nada serio. A Kaya no le importo mucho no ir a la fiesta de graduación, de todos modos, jamás fue muy sociable y el vestido que quería usar era horrible, escondía sus caderas y la hacía mirarse cuadrada. Tal vez Ichiji le hizo un favor. ——Stussy siguió agitando el salero.</p>
<p>——¿He venido en un mal momento?, puedo llamar a mi madre y regresar. ——tenía la lengua pegada al paladar.</p>
<p>——Has regresado en el mejor momento, somos cinco hermanos, no cuatro, y ustedes son cuatrillizos, ¿no crees que ese es un lazo demasiado especial?, una hermandad así nunca se rompe. Hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase, sientas lo que sientas, nunca te podrás separar de estas personas, la sangre siempre llama de vuelta.</p>
<p>Reiju siguió sonriendo, se balanceo hacia el frente y sus ojos gigantes quedaron clavados en Sanji, su cara tenía la forma de un corazón, la nariz era perfectamente respingada y los labios bastos y glamourosos.</p>
<p>A Sanji le transmitía una sensación espeluznante. Una gigante muñeca francesa con delineado de ojos dramático.</p>
<p>
  <em>«Nunca te podrás separar de estas personas, hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase, sientas lo que sientas...»</em>
</p>
<p>——Sanji<em>.</em> —— Judge capto su atención, haciéndolo volver del sopor en el que había estado inmerso. ——Si Kaya estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que aprenderías mucho de ella, si antes de los veintes, careces de logros, entonces no esperes mucho de tu futuro.</p>
<p>Sanji podía entender un poco mejor la situación, por la voz de su padre, deducía que era un hombre cansado y receloso, no había nada que presumir en su estirpe, por eso se conformaba vanagloriándose con el éxito de su hijastra.</p>
<p>Sus hijos le fallaban, lo decepcionaban y él no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo se reparaba algo que se suponía, nunca debía fallar?; se habían vuelto latón sin brillo, plata sin pulir, esperando otro día volver a brillar.</p>
<p>¿Qué hacías si tu rompecabezas favorito ya no encajaba más las piezas? Todo lo que podías hacer era tratar de introducirlas con fuerza y esperar que fuera suficiente antes de que se volvieran a salir.</p>
<p>Se sintió inhibido, esa había sido una pedrada para todos los jóvenes de la mesa, Reiju se levantó y se abrazó a su padre por los hombros igual a un koala rosado.</p>
<p>——Aunque eso no importa, de todas maneras, no debemos de trabajar si tenemos a <em>papá</em>——le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.</p>
<p>Sanji sonrió de la manera más falsa que le fue posible, extrañaba su casa, los wafles con tocineta, a Rosinante y entre todas las cosas, a su madre. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pigmalión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Capítulo 2: </b>Pigmalión</p><p>
  <b>THEATRUM MUNDI</b>
</p><p>
  <em>El teatro del mundo</em>
</p><p>Ichiji miró la pulsera roja en el cofre de sus pinturas e hizo un rostro de desagrado al recordar como la cinta se pegaba al hueso de su muñeca. Agarro un par de carboncillos del cofre y salió a la terraza de su habitación, llevando en sus manos un vampirito.</p><p>Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared, mirando más allá de su jardín hacia el espeso bosque que bordeaba la propiedad.</p><p><em>«¿Qué significa hogar para ti?»,</em> la pregunta principal del ensayo de historia llego a él.</p><p>¿Qué tenía que ver una pregunta personal con la materia?, nunca lo sabría.</p><p>Pero Water Seven no era un <em>hogar. </em>Era un sitio viejo que la gente trataba de modernizar de la forma más clásica posible, lo cual era irónico.</p><p>Todos los adultos y ancianos, incluso con sus posiciones económicas importantes, se quedaban allí.</p><p>Water Seven, era un lugar increíble si te interesaba ver a tus vecinos, con sus licras térmicas, paseando puntualmente a las 7 de la mañana a sus Mastines Tibetanos y Samoyedos, y montando a las 8:30 de la mañana sus autos ejecutivos para ir a su oficina.</p><p>Desde los cinco años, crecías escuchando historias de como en el siglo XVIII, la caza de brujas era tan cotidiana y común como hoy en día es el golf, la gente retaba al clima climatizando sus piscinas, y hace dos años, <em>casi </em>pasaban al libro Guinness de los récords cosechando una patata de diecisiete libras, —la más grande registrada pesaba 18 libras y 4 onzas—<em>.</em></p><p>Water Seven era la clase de lugar en donde al menos ocho de tus compañeros de escuela, habían tenido a tu misma niñera. Donde a los dieciséis, como un ritual religioso, todo adolescente recibía su primer Mercedes.</p><p>Water Seven era el sitio en el que todo el mundo sabía que el auto alemán de Rob Lucci había sido comprado con dinero sucio, en donde todos los adultos aseguraban sus carteras discretamente cuando los hermanos Trafalgar, o al menos el hermano que quedaba, estaba cerca, y en donde, una de las anécdotas más populares entre la juventud, era que Tsuru, ——la maestra fósil de la escuela——, había descubierto a Drake y Black María teniendo un <em>rapidito </em>en<em> e</em>l salón de arte. Según los rumores, estaba tan furiosa que casi le encaja el bastón a Drake en el trasero<em>,</em>——Algunas fuentes decían que si lo había hecho——, ... era una lástima que ellos fuera de grados menores cuando eso paso.</p><p>La ciudad tenía un número de habitantes tan reducido, que podría ser una competencia para los poco más de ochocientos residentes de la Ciudad del Vaticano. O tal vez eso era una completa y total exageración...Pero Water Seven era realmente una ciudad pequeña en la que la gente hablaba demasiado.</p><p>Desde las terrazas se degustaba el buen vino, o se desayunaban crepes y disfrutaba de un exquisito chocolat glacé. Era el sitio correcto para poder enterarte del cotilleo sin ningún esfuerzo.</p><p>Sabías la hora exacta en que el cura de la iglesia, Bartholomew Kuma tomaba su sexta taza de café, que los martes y sábados, la señora Alvida——quien era una perra total——, regresaba del Spa, que la secretaria y el maestro de ciencias se habían enrollado, aunque ella estuviera casada, o que Nefertari Vivi faltaba a sus prácticas de música los viernes para divertirse con sus estúpidos amigos.</p><p>Ichiji tomó un sorbo de su bebida y dejo el sabor de la uva inundar su paladar, minutos más tarde, escucho el sonido de una puerta crujiendo y después de contar hasta cinco, levanto la mirada.</p><p>Siempre era puntual, siempre a medianoche.</p><p>
  <em>Que pequeño es el mundo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y que hijo de la gran puta es el destino cuando decide conspirar contra ti. Te hace su perra, te pone en cuatro y te obliga a rogar.</em>
</p><p>Afirmó sus dedos en su copa, mirando a su nuevo vecino.</p><p>
  <em>...Charlotte Katakuri.</em>
</p><p>Ichiji ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que él se había mudado, y Katakuri tampoco había esperado ser vecinos, o al menos eso intuyo por los tres segundos de sorpresa en sus facciones la primera vez que coincidieron.</p><p>Sus encuentros parecían haber desencadenado pequeños incidentes. Y ambas ocasiones en el rio hacían que un sentimiento de vergüenza apareciera en el rostro de Ichiji.</p><p>Era estúpido saber que se había comportado como un niño tonto al robarle la bufanda así.</p><p>Y era...Raro habérselo quedado mirando de esa forma tan necesitada cuando se reencontraron.</p><p>Al verlo frente a su cuarto la primera ocasión, sus manos se pusieron frías y sudorosas; si tan solo Ichiji no hubiera actuado como un adolescente cuando los llevo al edificio de Law, o si tan solo no hubiese abierto la boca de más, porque si algo sabia él, era que hablar no ayudaba, ser emocional no ayudaba, solo hacia que perdieras el misterio, y el misterio, era tal vez la única carta que alguien como Ichiji dominaba a su favor.</p><p>Él no hacía escenas.</p><p>Él tenía mejor control sobre sí mismo.</p><p>Si tan solo su mirada escarlata no fuera tan endemoniadamente abrazadora, y si tan solo no lo hubiera mirado de esa forma tan intensa antes de decirle «Me das lo mismo» ...</p><p>Ichiji había tenido que girar los ojos y concentrar su mente en cosas metódicas y analíticas que lo hacían sentirse de nuevo él mismo.</p><p>Las primeras semanas, Katakuri había evitado asomarse de su balcón por las noches para no encontrarse con él, ya que estaban directamente uno frente al otro, sin privacidad de ningún tipo para tomar el aire libre. Cuando su padre agrando aún más la casa, no se había molestado en respetar las hectáreas que les correspondían a los vecinos, aunque a ellos tampoco les había importado demasiado.</p><p>Recordaba a Gin decir qué, Katakuri ni siquiera era de la ciudad, y cuando estaba en Water Seven, solo lo hacía por su tía o algo así.</p><p>Y tres años después, inexplicablemente, y contra todas las predicciones posibles, se había mudado junto a su casa, y sus dormitorios estaban frente a frente.</p><p>Katakuri era...Uno de esos chicos que siempre estaba ocupado haciendo algo, ——probablemente, algo malo——, pero nadie estaba 100% seguro de que estaba haciendo. Era como un enigma caliente e intimidante, él no era un tipo de problema divertido...</p><p>Katakuri era una de las personas más atractivas que Ichiji había conocido, no precisamente por cuestión de estética, sino que sus rasgos eran duros y casi siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, pero había algo hermético en él que lograba atraer su atención... Su mandíbula estaba perfectamente perfilada, y sus ojos eran del color de la sangre.</p><p>Algunas veces, cuando Katakuri lo miraba, hacía que el estómago de Ichiji se hundiera, y perder el control hacía que la presión en su pecho empeorara.</p><p>Otras en cambio, se preguntaba si él también sabía que lo miraba, y si lo sabía, lo odiaba porque no hacía ningún movimiento para reconocerlo. No buscaba pelear o molestarlo.</p><p>No lo sorprendería que Katakuri fingiera que no estaba ahí.</p><p>En cambio, Ichiji sentía como si él hubiera estado en su vida desde siempre, presente en su pasado, aunque fuera a la brevedad y por minutos. Pero las cosas eran diferentes a antes, Ichiji era diferente, Katakuri era diferente, ellos eran diferentes.</p><p>Había memorizado el sonido de la suela de sus botas industriales, y había estudiado los huesos de su áspera cara. Incluso había aprendido a descifrarlo un poco, descubriendo que era un ser de hábito.</p><p>Si llevaba consigo su pesada chaqueta de cuero y su bufanda desgastada cubría casi todo su rostro, significaba que no estaba relajado, incluso podría estar intranquilo.</p><p>Pero si salía justo como ahora, con la cara al descubierto, descalzo, en jeans y sin su camisa, él sería más tratable, es decir, le daría un asentimiento con la cabeza como diciendo que reconocía su presencia...y no podía importarle menos.</p><p>Su cuerpo era corpulento, torneado y de perfectos músculos.</p><p>Los huesos de su cadera formaban una <em>V</em>.</p><p>Cuando Ichiji era menor, solo recordaba el tatuaje en su brazo, ahora había más, muchos más, su espalda y su pecho se habían convertido en lienzos.</p><p>La indiferencia de Katakuri estaba taladrándole el cerebro, su sangre subía hasta su cabeza. Lo cual lo confundía entre querer más de ese tipo, o no querer nada en absoluto.</p><p>Ichiji suponía que tal vez Katakuri era de las personas que se veían bien en silencio, pero perdían el misterio cuando decían la primera oración.</p><p>Tenía la figura de un antiguo luchador griego, la mirada hostil, y esa aura innegable de que su vida se movía en algún terreno bélico...Y si iba en retrospectiva, a algunas memorias de sus tiernos años, Katakuri siempre parecía haber salido de un problema o una situación turbulenta.</p><p>Ichiji alzo sus ojos de nuevo para mirarlo, pero él se había ido.</p><p>Vio la puerta de la habitación de enfrente cerrada, la madera una vez fue golpeada por una piedra, razón por la que había un hoyo negro atravesándola, la luz azul que venía de adentro hacía que pareciera un agujero de gusano difuminado por estrellas de un tono cerúleo en los alrededores.</p><p>Observó el espacio abandonado por Katakuri, y bebió su vino, sintiendo un palpitar adentro de su pecho.</p><p>A veces Ichiji no sabía siquiera quién era él mismo, tenía sus roles: El estudiante sobresaliente, el chico que obtenía todo y no quería nada. Otro chico rico de Water Seven. El hermano mayor de Niji, Sanji y Yonji. El hermano menor de Reiju. El hijo del exitoso abogado que tomaba tantas clases avanzadas como le fuera humanamente posible. El amigo de Trafalgar o el compañero de arte de Robin...</p><p>
  <em>¿Quién era?</em>
</p><p>A veces llegaba un momento en la vida de los chicos-semi adultos acercándose a la mayoría de edad, el cual...Era un limbo que te dejaba aturdido y te volvía enfermo, y no te importaba absolutamente una mierda.</p><p>
  <em>Todo.</em>
</p><p>Si había buena suerte, probablemente ni siquiera te enterarías que estabas parado en ese terreno sinuoso, pero si la suerte estaba en tu contra, sería abrupto y doloroso, y te tomaría por sorpresa.</p><p>Tal vez él también debería ir a dormir, pero aún se sentía muy despierto<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*;*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>——No.</p><p>Arrugó la hoja en su mano y la arrojo al suelo.</p><p>——Basura.</p><p>El carboncillo se partió a la mitad y mancho el resto del dibujo.</p><p>
  <em>"No sé por qué hago esto"</em>
</p><p>——Asqueroso.</p><p>
  <em>"A veces creo que no hay una explicación más allá del aburrimiento, pero otras..."</em>
</p><p>——Ichiji deja de ser un crítico tan duro, todo lo que dibujas se ve igual, todo son hoyos negros, deberías ampliarte. ——Niji dijo bostezando, nunca había visto a su hermano dibujar paisajes, personas o utilizar más colores. ——Es más, ¿Por qué no me dibujas?</p><p>——Ni en tus sueños. ——mantuvo su expresión neutra.</p><p>——¿Qué hay de malo con dibujar personas?</p><p>
  <em>"Muchas cosas..."</em>
</p><p>——Que no hay nada especial con ellas.</p><p>El ladrido del dóberman de la anciana que vivía en frente hizo que Ichiji se detuviera en un nuevo trazo, Niji que estaba recostado sobre su estómago encima de la alfombra occidental se levantó con rapidez, en su distracción Mario Bros no esquivo a un hongo maligno y perdió su última vida, guardo la consola en el bolsillo de sus shorts y maldijo la derrota.</p><p>Escucharon el rugido del viejo auto de Stussy y los dos empezaron a limpiar su desastre, las hojas de Ichiji y las frituras de Niji.</p><p>——<em>¿Entonces los muchachos tendrán un nuevo partido el fin de mes?, tu hermana está aprendiendo una rutina, pero Yonji, no te he visto a ti entrenando como antes.</em></p><p>——<em>Yon va a hacer una anotación.</em></p><p>——<em>Solo si Rei promete que va a estar en la cima de la pirámide esta vez.</em></p><p>——<em>Oh no, no, esa será Hancock, ¡Pero yo haré un back tuck, es decir; saltare con los brazos extendidos y finalizare con m...</em></p><p>——<em>Sanji, amor, lleva las manzanas adentro, busca las llaves que están debajo del tapete, las mías están en mi bolsa, tardare una eternidad en encontrarlas.</em></p><p>——<em>¿Es seguro esconder las llaves de esa forma?</em></p><p>——<em>¿Qué quieres decir?, aquí la gente muere de vieja, por favor quítate los zapatos antes de entrar.</em></p><p>——<em>¿Ah?, si, por supuesto.</em></p><p>La puerta se abrió y Reiju fue la primea en pasar, se movía rítmicamente, sostenía sus cajas de zapatos <em>Privilege, </em>ella tenía el caminar más bonito que Sanji no había visto en ninguna otra persona antes, era como si su hermana sincronizara sus pies y danzara con un ritmo que nadie más que ella podía escuchar.</p><p>——Ir al supermercado es un completo infierno, siento que soy un <em>rosbif </em>recién cocinado. ——la rubia soplo su rostro con una revista, sus rizos rebotaban graciosamente. —— ¿No lo detestas, Sanji?</p><p>——En mi casa el supermercado estaba a treinta minutos en auto, hacíamos las compras cada mes y era divertido. Rosinante tiene una bodega repleta de provisiones de todo tipo, le gusta ser precavido.</p><p>Agarro las bolsas de las compras que hicieron en su visita al centro comercial, nunca había comprado algo de<em>Camp Beverly Hills,</em> así que se recordó a si mismo darle las gracias a la mujer más tarde.</p><p>Stussy puso un pie dentro, hoy llevaba un vestido estilo <em>halter </em>de los 50, y estaba muy bella, como la artista dorada de Hollywood que en su vida pasada fue.</p><p>Parpadeo mirando al resto de sus hijastros. ——¡Oh! Chicos, que bueno que están aquí, estábamos enseñándole la ciudad a su hermano, ¡Compramos pollo asado!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>;*;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sanji había llegado un martes y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya era domingo en la noche, el tiempo pasaba en fugaces parpadeos, tanto que estaba sorprendido. Sus pensamientos estaban alborotados como un animal que había sido dejado sin comer por muchos días.</p><p>A él le gustaba cocinar y hornear, pero lo más laborioso que había hecho durante su estancia en aquella casa era un sándwich de jalea y estaba seguro de que seguiría así, sin destacar.</p><p>No podía hacer el intento por pasarla mínimamente bien, cuando su madre y Rosinante estaban devastados por la pérdida de un hijo que jamás vio el mundo reflejarse en sus retinas. Él no quería darles problemas, sería injusto de su parte no darles el tiempo necesario para asimilar su luto, incluso aunque eso significara pisar de nuevo la casa paterna.</p><p>——Tienes que estar listo a las siete de la mañana, estamos en el primer periodo. ——Niji le comento mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.</p><p>——¿Pasara el autobús por nosotros? ——picoteo la manzana ácida, Bubble Tape que estaba en un tóper.</p><p>——No, vamos en auto<em>, </em>¿tienes permiso para conducir? ——Sanji negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, su hermano no lucía sorprendido. ——Lo supuse, nosotros tampoco, solo Rei, ella siempre maneja.</p><p>Niji saco un cigarro del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió con destreza, Sanji lo miró fijamente, hipnotizado con la punta naranja neón.</p><p>Había personas a las que les gustaba el petricor de la lluvia, el incienso o el olor de la gasolina, Sanji descubrió que la esencia del cigarrillo no le era indiferente. Niji soplo el humo en su cara y lo hizo toser.</p><p>——¿Quieres uno? ——, le pregunto agitándolo, la brillante ceniza roja cayó al suelo. El humo voló a su cara y se bamboleo como una hermosa sirena gris.</p><p>Una sirena que atraía a los hombres y después se los comía.</p><p>——No, no fumo. ——su madre solía prohibirle a Rosinante hacerlo, obviamente él tenía que mantenerse alejado del cigarro también.</p><p>——¿Te criaron en un santuario? ——Niji alzo una ceja, no conocía a ningún chico de dieciséis que se negara a un cigarrillo. ——¿Al menos sabes decir malas palabras?</p><p>——Cuando ella no me ve lo hago.</p><p>La sonrisa de Niji fue como una cuchilla. ——Joder, eres una niña, no, no una niña, Reiju es una niña y tiene más pantalones que tú. Eres un recién nacido.</p><p>Sanji hizo una negación, el cabello se ondulaba en su rostro, estaba cansado de que lo hicieran sentir como un animal de exhibición.</p><p>——Parece que todos ustedes se han olvidado por completo de cómo es mamá.</p><p>——Lo que ella no sepa, no la va a dañar. La inquisición española no va a resucitar de repente y recorrer miles de kilómetros solo para castigarte.</p><p>Sora era una madre excelente, había sido una muchachita bien portada, criada por su duro pero amoroso padre. Ella había estudiado en el convento de señoritas del Sagrado Corazón. Nunca lo había dejado ver MTV, y su primera cuenta de Instagram la creo a los catorce años bajo supervisión de ella. Sora no era una mujer estricta, ni difícil, para nada, ella era increíblemente dulce y gentil, pero también ingenua y temerosa.</p><p>Sanji había visto los perfiles de sus hermanos en ese entonces, fascinado y sintiéndose un poco idiota al mismo tiempo de que mientras él subía fotos de sus mascotas, o selfiesridículas y dignas de los catorce, sus hermanos simultáneamente llenarán sus perfiles de ropa fina, fiestas o viajes.</p><p>Su madre le había hablado a Judge, asustada por alguna que otra publicación inapropiada de sus hijos en Internet, pero la solución de su padre había sido que los chicos bloquearan a Sora el acceso a sus perfiles.</p><p>——Pero...Ya estás aquí, a kilómetros de ella, además, no nos culpes, fuiste tu quien decidió quedarse a vivir a su lado, alrededor de maíz, heno, estiércol de vaca y...Ese tipo.</p><p>——¿En dónde demonios creen que he estado todo este tiempo?</p><p>Niji se rascó la cabeza, en ese punto era obvio que él fingía.</p><p>Sanji enarco una ceja, tal vez sus hermanos eran privilegiados en muchos aspectos, pero en otros, seguían siendo niños descuidados. Él le debía todo el crédito a su madre por moldearlo como persona, porque la cercanía de una madre en el mejor de los casos, influenciaba el tipo de adulto en el que un niño podría convertirse.</p><p>Y bueno... ¿Cómo habrían resultado sus hermanos si hubieran tenido una educación como la suya?, ¿cómo habría resultado él si en lugar de irse con su madre, hubiese permanecido con Judge?, ellos eran polos opuestos, y por esa misma razón sus hermanos habían aprendido a usar su egocentrismo para llenar lo que emocionalmente les faltaba.</p><p>Claro que, si les decía eso en sus caras, ellos lo enterrarían ocho metros debajo de la tierra...y vivo.</p><p>——Jamás me arrepentiría de irme con mamá, estas malinterpretándome. Y para que lo sepas, Rosinante es increíble.</p><p>——No estoy malinterpretándote, solo digo que aun estas a tiempo de cambiar. ——se mordió la uña del meñique.</p><p>——¿Cambiar qué? ——Sanji gruño.</p><p>——<em>Digievolucionar, </em>dejar salir a flote tu verdadera naturaleza.</p><p>——No soy un Pokémon. ——trato de encontrar un punto en el cual enfocar sus ojos lejos de la cara pálida de Niji.</p><p>——Di-Gi-Món. ——exclamo ofendido.</p><p>——Algo no está bien en esto. ——Sanji eludió sus tonterías. ——Y sabes a que me refiero.</p><p>Niji se pegó dramáticamente a la pared, fingiendo. ——<em>Oh, </em>tienes razón Sanji, nuestra madre se ha escapado a vivir una vida hermosa y simple en... ¿En dónde dices que estaban viviendo? ——hizo una mueca. ——Bueno, en ese sitio. Nuestro padre está absolutamente ocupado trabajando, y mi madrastra es adicta a las películas en blanco y negro, además su hija es una jodida genio, ¿Por qué nunca lo notamos? Creo que esa es la razón por la que tenemos problemas de conducta, ¿Y que decir de nuestros múltiples problemas mentales y traumas?</p><p>——No te burles de mí.</p><p>——Entonces no nos mires así, no nos gusta que lo hagas, detestamos que intentes sobre analizarnos, no somos ratas de laboratorio, somos igual que tú. ——por primera vez el rostro de Niji era serio.</p><p>——Y a mi no me gusta que me vean como si tuviera un letrero en la frente que grita que soy un idiota.</p><p>——Siempre te hemos llamado de esa forma...</p><p>——No se en que lugar del mundo llamarle idiota a otra persona sea una muestra de cariño.</p><p>——Ahora es diferente... ¿Sí?, pensábamos hacerte parte de nuestras vidas, somos una excelente compañía, la mejor de la mejor.</p><p>——No, no lo son, ustedes no han tenido un trasplante de personalidad como para haberse vuelto una "excelente compañía", y yo no seré lo suficientemente estúpido para creerles.</p><p>Sanji no supo si lo había pensado o dicho, pero la cara de Niji se transformó por un segundo.</p><p>——Tampoco esperes que tu presencia tenga cualidades redentoras, nadie te va a dar un Nobel de la paz por ser "mejor" que nosotros. Si algo te lo molesta dilo, y si no, cállate.</p><p>——No dije que era mejor, solo me refiero a que mamá no permitirá que Reiju pase días viviendo con una amiga solo para no estar en casa, que tu fumaras o estuvieras todo el tiempo encerrado con esos jueguitos estúpidos, Ichiji tuvo una emergencia de salud y nosotros no nos enteramos, ¿Viste la cara de Yonji acaso?, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?</p><p>——Se resbalo haciendo tonterías, le encanta comportarse como un payaso.</p><p>——Es demasiado extraño.</p><p>——Resbalo haciendo tonterías, ya te lo dije. ——enfatizo. ——Si escuchas alguna estupidez, ni se te ocurra decirle a Stussy o a papá. ——hizo sus ojos pequeñitos. ——Si lo haces todos nos enojaremos contigo.</p><p>——No tengo doce años, por Dios, tampoco soy un soplón. ——su voz salió cortada, estaba ahogándose con el humo del cigarro. ——Ustedes me ponen nervioso. ¿Puedes dejar de fumar en frente de mí?</p><p>——¿Seguro que no quieres un poco?, me parece que estas tentado...——agito guasonamente el palillo frente a sus narices.</p><p>——Ya te dije que no.</p><p>——Estas estresándome y no soy amigable cuando estoy estresado, te lo advierto. ——la cara de Niji paso de ser juguetona a precavida.</p><p>——¿Nos han tocado clases juntos? ——rodó los ojos cambiando el tema.</p><p>——La mayoría de ellas las tienes repartidas con todos nosotros. Está bien, ¿no? Puedes quedarte cerca si quieres, la mayor parte de los de la escuela son imbéciles de todos modos.</p><p>——¿Hay alguna razón en especial para que no te agraden? ——, Sanji se levantó con su plato, buscando jabón para lavarlo.</p><p>——Solo son imbéciles, no hay mucha ciencia. ——El resentimiento era difícil de camuflar.</p><p>——Genial——Sanji asintió sin tomar las exageraciones de Niji en serio. Honestamente, esa verborrea caustica, su mirada siniestra y su actitud grosera mantendrían lejos a los inteligentes. ——¿Y Judge?, no lo he visto desde hace como dos días, me había dado la impresión de estar muy al pendiente de ustedes.</p><p>Niji echo una carcajada. Su padre estaba demasiado envuelto en su propia vida, y ellos todavía eran muy jóvenes para serle útil mejorando sus finanzas, así que casi no lo veían rondarlos.</p><p>——¿Y le creíste el discurso?, Sanji, todos exageran para dar impresiones excelentes. Debe de estar en su oficina ahora mismo, es un rascacielos, está justo por el parque al que mamá nos llevaba.</p><p>——¿El que tiene una fuente con la forma de un duende orinando?</p><p>——¡Ese mismo! ¡Así es! ——Niji sonrió de lado, el mejor recuerdo de su madre era su cara escandalizada cada que veían la burlesca figura ———Como sea, que no te parezca raro no verlo mucho por aquí, iré a caminar antes de dormir, y, por cierto, no hemos hablado de las cosas de Kaya que todavía están en tu cuarto, yo que tú las tiraría.</p><p>——¿Ella no te agradaba?</p><p>——¿Miss perfección? Ni a mí ni a nadie, siempre estaba intentándonos corregir por todo, era insoportable.</p><p> </p><p>La luna de esa noche parecía una bola de queso de un intenso color anaranjado, desde su ventaba podía ver las palmeras agitándose por el viento, dejó abiertas las cortinas y suspiro.</p><p>Su habitación era limpia y cuidada, femenina sin rayar el dramático estilo rosa chic de Reiju, las paredes estaban forradas de tapiz crema y tenía un espejo de luces led en el centro del cuarto. En el baño todavía había una caja de tampones a medio usar, una botella de agua micelar Neutrogena y desodorante en spray.</p><p>Se compadecía de Kaya, seguramente se había convertido en el nuevo blanco de sus hermanos, ella era demasiado normal para este sitio, no era su culpa no haber encajado.</p><p>Sanji no quería intentar dormir otra vez, llevaba haciéndolo por intervalos solo para terminar despertando a medianoche, había soñado con un montón de moscas, primero con el zumbido de sus alas, después con sus diminutas patas sobre su piel, intentando meterse por todos sus orificios.</p><p>Sanji se había levantado a la seis de la mañana, saco las sobras de la cena del refrigerador ——rollos de huevo con jamón—— y comió su porción. Dejo un poco para sus hermanos y Stussy más que nada por costumbre, ya que ninguno de ellos solía desayunar, se ducho y se vistió.</p><p>A las seis cincuenta de la mañana Sanji estaba esperándolos en la sala, de la habitación de Stussy salían los susurros bajos de Grace Kelly. Su madrastra tenía la televisión encendida, con una de sus glamourosas películas favoritas puestas: «La angustia de vivir», incluso aunque ella siguiera roncando.</p><p>Saludo a sus hermanos, quienes bajaron por los escalones de la escalera de caracol pulcramente vestidos.</p><p>La niebla matutina descendía poco a poco y en el cielo se sobreponían gradientes que se movían dejando rastros de rosa y salmón. Reiju conducía un descapotable <em>Rolls Royce</em>, el lugar que Sanji tomo fue en los asientos traseros, en medio de Niji y de Yonji, ellos pusieron una canción de indie-pop y Sanji cerró los ojos acostumbrándose al olor mohoso de las calles y a los abedules blancos del bosque.</p><p>Al llegar al instituto, Reiju aparco el auto en el primer lugar libre del estacionamiento, a lado de jeeps, BMW's, y uno que otro Lamborghini, lo hizo con un movimiento violento que obligo a Ichiji a colocar la mano en el tablero para no azotar contra el.</p><p>La escuela tenía un gigantesco letrero de floritura anunciando su nombre «Instituto Water Seven», y una estatua de bronce de su fundador, Fisher Tiger, las palomas amaban defecarle encima o hacer nidos en su cabeza.</p><p>El campus era grande y verde, lucía amenazante, con sus especies ululando en trajes Gucci, Chanel, Armani o Dior...El cielo encima de sus cabezas se había convertido en purpura oscuro.</p><p>Sanji se sintió en pánico, todos estos chicos y chicas tenían esa aura de que heredarían las empresas de sus padres en unos años, y si te equivocabas, podrían destruirte a ti y a tus futuras descendencias.</p><p>Aunque era probable que hubiera visto mucha televisión y películas con Koala, ——su mejor amiga en su antigua escuela——, y por eso imaginara cosas. Trató de consolarse con que su imaginación era muy vivaz, y así reducir el sentimiento de que era un extraño, un intruso... O tal vez, no era tan especial tampoco, si observaba bien, había gente que no parecía demasiado <em>extravagante,</em> y lucia más como ordinarios chicos con sudaderas que no combinaban y costras de saliva por haber despertado a las prisas. Vaya dicotomía.</p><p>——No siempre hay caras nuevas aquí, por eso te aconsejo acostumbrarte a la atención, pero solo durara un poco y todos dejaran de verte. ——Reiju lo tranquilizo.</p><p>Niji se quitó las gafas y las puso sobre su cabeza, resplandeciente.</p><p>——Seguramente parece que todos somos animales del mismo ecosistema aquí, <em>San</em>. Pero recuerda que, aunque sea el mismo ambiente, existen las cadenas tróficas. Nuestro padre bien podría ser la perra del padre de alguno de estos chicos. Ellos le pagan para sacarlos de sus problemas.</p><p>——¿Problemas?</p><p>——Delitos menores, nada grave, tampoco es tan impresionante.</p><p>Niji suspiro. Era simple, si estos chicos encontraban algo en forma de pastilla o polvo, lo metían a su boca o nariz como bebes con un chupetín.</p><p>——Tienes matemáticas con Yonji, el maestro es horrible así que a mal paso...Ya sabes lo que sigue. ——Reiju le sonrió, aferrándose a su bolso de diseñador.</p><p>Caminaron en dirección del ruido, los converse de Sanji se hundieron en un pequeño charco de agua, y cuando se dio cuenta, solamente Yonji y él seguían el mismo camino.</p><p>Había chicos moviéndose a oficinas y librerías, a la cafetería o a los salones, Sanji ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención a Yonji quien le estaba explicando que habían rentado su casillero lo más cerca posible del suyo. En los pasillos, todo parecía irradiar un tinte de color azulado, los pisos lucían lavanda, las paredes cerúleas...</p><p>Sanji dejo de caminar, un chico que parecía ser muy joven bebía un jugo de cartón de forma ruidosa, hasta sacarle la pulpa, pero sin previo aviso alguien abrió uno de los casilleros verdes metálicos y la puerta le dio en la cara. El golpe fue sorprendentemente fuerte, y el ruido resonó por todo el lugar.</p><p>El pobre se resbalo con la espalda recargada en la pared, sosteniéndose la nariz.</p><p>——¿¡Viste eso?! ¡Por Dios! ——Sanji le grito a Yonji y sacudió la manga de su sudadera para que ambos fuesen a auxiliarlo.</p><p>——Ignora a Luffy, no es nuestro problema, que sus amigos se encarguen de él. ——le dio una mordida a su barra nutritiva de Gatorade.</p><p>Una maestra vio la escena, y soplo un silbato naranja para que se acercaran a ella. Escribió con sharpie en un papel, y coloco el pase de permiso en la mano de Sanji, les pidió a los hermanos Vinsmoke llevar al muchacho ——que ahora sabía se llamaba Luffy——a la enfermería, pero Yonji decidió ir a clases y dejarlo solo sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse.</p><p>Tuvo que preguntar la dirección a un grupo de chicos, quienes lo llevaron hacia las escaleras y ayudaron con el joven, ya que él estaba más preocupado en insistirle que aprovecharan que la cafetería estaba vacía para comprar algo sin esperar una enorme cola, aunque su nariz pareciera una fuente abierta de coágulos rojos nada agradable.</p><p>«<em>Por favor no manches mi camisa, por favor no manches mi camisa, por favor no manches mi...</em>»</p><p>Una vez en el cuarto de enfermería, Sanji miraba el reloj de la pared compulsivamente, habían pasado veinte minutos desde que trajo al chico, una señora en una bata azul cielo le dijo que esperara sentado, en el mostrador los vasos de café se reproducían rápidamente.</p><p>——¿Cómo está mi hermano? ——observo con discreción por su periferia. Eran dos chicos altos y morenos los que acababan de entrar.</p><p>El que estaba hablando tenía el cabello negro y un rostro enmarcado por pecas, no parecía preocupado o sorprendido por la situación de su familiar, sino, hastiado.</p><p>Sanji busco a una enfermera, pero como no había ninguna supuso que tendría que contestar él.</p><p>——Se golpeó la nariz, pero no fue nada grave, tuvo una hemorragia, pero la pararon y creo que le pusieron una gasa, lo hicieron recostarse en la camilla.</p><p>Los ojos castaños habían reparado con el suficiente peso para ser incomodo en su cabello rubio, como si ese tono natural y simple fuera algo por lo que sorprenderse, o simplemente resultara...Demasiado familiar.</p><p>——A veces deseo que se golpee más fuerte para que deje de vivir en las nubes, es una capsula de energía, apenas y puedo seguir su ritmo. ——le sonrió con amabilidad y extendió su mano. ——...Soy Ace D. Portgas, por cierto.</p><p>El chico a su lado tenía ojos dorados, el raquítico sol entrando por la ventana iluminaba su perfil en tonos naranjas y rosas, Sanji se obligó a no mirarlo demasiado tiempo, y regreso su atención al pecoso.</p><p>—Y él es Zoro Roronoa.</p><p>——No tienes que introducirme, Ace, también se hablar. ——un lado de su boca se arqueó hacia Sanji, pero no se movió. Él tenía tres perforaciones en la oreja.</p><p>——Sanji...Vinsmoke. ——siseo el apellido en sus labios, correspondiendo el agarre del muchacho, quien alzo dos gruesas cejas negras.</p><p>Ellos parecían ser lideres de una manada, transmitían <em>esa energía </em>que solo las personas cuyos nombres no eran un secreto, te daban.</p><p>——No sabía que los Vinsmoke tenían otro hermano, así que hay un nuevo integrante en su nido, ¿eh?</p><p>——Asombroso. ——el chico que respondía al nombre de Zoro murmuro entre dientes, su tono era sarcástico.</p><p>——Soy su...primo lejano...de otro planeta...y otra especie. ——dijo sin sonreír, no quería ser relacionado directamente con ellos, aunque fuera muy evidente que compartían un lazo. ——He llegado la semana pasada y tendría que estar en Matemáticas ahora mismo, pero me dieron un pase para acompañar a tu hermano por atención médica.</p><p>Ace elevo una ceja, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento que Zoro. Conocían a los hermanos Vinsmoke desde tercer grado, y jamás mencionaron algún otro familiar más que a su hermanastra, y Sanji se veía exactamente igual a ellos antes de que conocieran las maravillas del tinte para cabello. ——¿Eres de undécimo también?</p><p>——Así es.</p><p>——Veo que te gustan las entradas dramáticas, estamos a mitad de septiembre, y la escuela empezó en agosto. ——sus labios se desplegaron en una sonrisa escarpada, exponiendo tres de sus blancos dientes izquierdos.</p><p>——No me había decidido si quería venir o no.</p><p>——No debes de conocer los salones, me quedare con Luffy, Makino ya está en camino.</p><p>——¿Su madre?</p><p>Ace metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, él exudaba encanto y carisma.</p><p>——No, ella es algo así como una niñera. ——giró hacia su amigo. —— Te alcanzo en un rato Zoro. No, mejor, ¿por qué no lo acompañas a su salón?</p><p>——¿Parezco del comité de Bienvenida acaso?, que lo busque por si mismo.</p><p>——Creo que debería decirle a él, a pesar de ser nuevo, que te acompañe a ti, así hay menos riesgo de que te pierdas.</p><p>——Idiota. ——Zoro le respondió, pero había sonreído en gracia por la broma.</p><p>——Dios no, no me ridiculices con todo tu amor, y menos frente a los nuevos.</p><p>Sanji se rasco la mejilla incómodamente. Debería de irse ya, ¿no?</p><p>Ace colgó la mochila en su hombro y avanzo hacia el pasillo, pero antes de perderse dio un paso hacia atrás y giro para quedar frente al rubio. ——¿Sabes, Vinsmoke? La gente que hace algo por los míos, automáticamente me agrada.</p><p>Sanji parpadeo hasta que escuchó al otro muchacho tronar la boca, y las palabras se desplazaron de la suya automáticamente: ——Creo que no te agrado.</p><p>Zoro levanto ambas cejas, le dedico una sonrisa insulsa y continúo observándolo con una mirada fría y apreciativa. ——¿Para qué ocultarlo?</p><p><em>Oh. </em>Era sincero.</p><p>——No lo sé, por lo regular la gente no me odia a dos minutos de haberme conocido.</p><p>Zoro puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>——Dijiste Matemáticas. ——Sanji tuvo que asentir. ——¿Con Borsalino Kizaru? ———asintió de nuevo. ——Y tienes un pase, yo también tengo clase con él, pero al contrario de ti, no tengo nada que justifique que aún no estoy en el auditorio y me salve de su diatriba, di que lo compartimos.</p><p>Sanji miro el papel amarillo, tenía escrito un numero <em>dos </em>entre paréntesis, pero Yonji se había ido, por lo que no tenía problema en excusar al chico. Y sinceramente, Sanji quería pasar el resto de sus clases sin ninguna fanfarria adicional.</p><p>——Me da igual, como quieras.</p><p>——Perfecto, a mí también me da igual.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>;*;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Veía coletas con cabelleras agitándose de lado a lado, sudaderas de colores distintos y mochilas de todas las formas, Ichiji estaba echado en el pasto con sus amigos, seguía con los dedos la canción de <em>Depeche Mode</em> y esperaba que la campana anunciara que se había terminado el descanso.</p><p>" ...<em>Te digo que la mamá de Ichiji es volátil. Un día vi cómo le arrojaba una zapatilla a Kaya."</em></p><p>——Sabes que no es mi madre, Kidd.</p><p>——Como te decía, la mamá de Ichiji casi le atraviesa el ojo a Kaya con una zapatilla.</p><p>——No es mi madre biológica, Kidd, ni siquiera nos parecemos.</p><p>——Yo también le hubiera arrojado una zapatilla si fuera su madre y ella decidiera presentarte como su enamorado de verano. ———Robin se rió, subiendo las medias de red más arriba de sus rodillas, sus parpados estaban enmarcados por sombras violáceas, le daban profundidad a su intensa mirada.</p><p>——Rubia frágil e incomprendida, son las principales víctimas para los hijos de perra. ——Kidd dijo orgulloso de su poca honrada hombría.</p><p>——Ella ya está en la universidad, y salió contigo que eras mucho menor en ese entonces. ¿Eso no cuenta cómo pedofilia y te hace a ti la victima? ——Bonney jugaba con la perforación de su mejilla. ——¿O solo aplica con niños de doce años? Pregúntale a Ichi, su padre es abogado.</p><p>Ichiji bostezo recostando el mentón en sus rodillas, miro soporíficamente a la gente, le gustaba imaginar que cada persona tenía un <em>diamante </em>imaginario encima de sus cabezas, identificando los unos a los otros mientras se movían, algo así como los sims.El suyo sería rojo.</p><p>——El término correcto es <em>Efebofilia</em>, atracción por menores y púberes, y Kaya no es nada de eso, también es joven.</p><p>Law tenía los brazos estirados hirsutamente, simulando una escopeta con sus miembros, se imaginaba disparándole a sus compañeros. De su grupo de amigos era él quien hacia la convivencia más cómoda. Él que los tenía unidos.</p><p>——Igual ella estaba un poco loca.</p><p>——Si, supongo que sí. ——Ichiji se encogió de hombros y Law continúo disparándole a la cabeza de sus compañeros.</p><p>La primera vez que Ichiji vio una escopeta de verdad fue en casa de Kidd. Su tío era la clase de hombre que cazaba zorros y colgaba sus cabezas sobre la chimenea como trofeos personales, y su tía manejaba la tienda más grande de taxidermia de la ciudad.</p><p>——¿Han escuchado hablar sobre Efecto Pigmalión? ——Basil pregunto sin despegar la mirada de su baraja de cartas.</p><p>Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, probablemente Robin si sabía la respuesta, pero dejo que el rubio diera la explicación.</p><p>——Es una "profecía autocumplida", y básicamente habla sobre la influencia que una persona puede ejercer sobe otra, podemos intervenir en alguien con más peso del que nos imaginamos. Si tienes fe en que algo pase, pasará.</p><p>Los chicos se rieron cuando Law jalo del gatillo imaginario y en el instante exacto, Coby tropezó con sus agujetas y cayo de narices contra la acera.</p><p>——Por lo menos lograste que se cayera. ——Bonney mordió un pedazo de su tercera rebanada de pizza margherita, masticaba con la boca abierta, soltó un chillido de risa al descubrir que Coby se había abierto la nariz.</p><p>Basil suspiro. ——Eso fue una coincidencia, porque no, no funciona de esa forma, no es magia, es...</p><p>——<em>Coacción</em>. ——Ichiji contesto.</p><p>——Supongo. ——Basil encogió los hombros.</p><p>Ichiji sintió que sus ojos picaban, al igual que Robin, él conocía los orígenes de la historia perteneciente a la mitología griega.</p><p>Pigmalión no encontraba interés en las mujeres de carne y hueso, ninguna le parecía ser lo suficientemente buena para él, a su juicio, todas eran imperfectas, austeras y <em>simples</em>. Construyó una escultura de marfil a la que llamo Galatea, ——un ser irreal que ni siquiera tenía vida, una abstracción de magnificencia con la que una mujer de verdad no podía competir——, y cayo perdidamente enamorado de su belleza, y del exponente de perfección máxima que ella representaba para él.</p><p>La proveyó de costosos e innesesarios regalos y atenciones, Pigmalion se empeñó en fingir que la escultura estaba viva, hasta que consiguió que realmente lo estuviera gracias a la diosa Venus.</p><p>Después vinieron las bases psicológicas acerca de como afectaba la influencia de una persona a otra.</p><p>——Cincuenta dlls si haces lo mismo con el hermano de Ichiji. ——Dijo Kidd engullendo la mitad de su hamburguesa de una sola mordida. ——Esta porquería sabe a heno de caballo.</p><p>——¿Ya probaste el heno de caballo?</p><p>——Eres una idiota, Bonney. ——Kidd se escuchaba irritado, agarro toscamente su mochila y regó los libros en el pasto, ayer había dicho que tenía que estudiar para un examen básico, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Kidd tenía una larga lista de asignaturas pasadas con F, D o D+, solo aprobados bajos que ya no eran tan bienvenidos en su casa.</p><p>Niji se había ofrecido a ser su tutor ya que "sería la oportunidad de tener una actividad extracurricular" y los esfuerzos académicos fuera de las cargas jamás eran ignorados por las universidades, pero solo era una excusa para pasar ——y perder——más tiempo juntos.</p><p>——Dios, que sensible, saca la lengua. ——Bonney le dijo, sosteniendo una píldora azul entre sus dedos, su esmalte de uñas estaba astillado, Kidd hizo lo que ordeno y ella dejo la pastilla allí, para que se disolviera. ——Hará las cosas más fáciles.</p><p>——Las escopetas son mejores en espacios cortos y su hermano está en el sitio perfecto para que el impacto sea inminente. ——Robin suspiro pintando sus uñas con esmalte negro, ella era como un libro antiguo.</p><p>Robin sabía una infinidad de cosas que había aprendido de los libros que su madre le obsequiaba, la señora Nico trabajaba en El Museo Británico y solo veía a su hija durante las vacaciones, si podía.</p><p>La semana pasada Ichiji y ella habían ido a una recepción artística privada en el estudio de un conocido de la morena, la ventaja de su madre fantasma era que gracias a ella podían ir a todas las galerías exclusivas que quisieran.</p><p>Su cabello oscuro se revolvió por el viento. ——Ah-ah, pero tu posición no es buena, Trafalgar, tienes que cuidar la postura de tus codos...Y tener coordinación cerebro-ojo-dedo, da un paso adelante con la pierna izquierda, forma una ele y...</p><p>——Y entonces disparo.</p><p>Law parecía escucharla con atención, su expresión delataba su interés, estaba enojado porque uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol que le debía dinero había estado escondiéndose, sin embargo, Bonney vio al mismo idiota invitarles a sus amigos una ronda de cervezas en el bar en que era mesera.</p><p>El padre de una de sus compañeras, el señor Cobra Nefertari, en una de las estrategias de su partido político, lanzó un programa de apoyo para incorporar a alumnos de escuelas públicas a Water Seven. Law, Bonney y otros, habían corrido con suerte. La única condición era mantener sus calificaciones...Todo era genial, pero aunque no quisieran admitirlo, eran capaces de sentir que existía un marcado <em>ellos</em> y <em>nosotros, </em>incluso entre sus propios amigos.</p><p>——¿Alguna vez imaginaron matar a alguien? ——Law susurro con toda la naturalidad posible, sus cejas se arquearon y su boca se relajó en una sonrisa perezosa.</p><p>——A la alcohólica de mi tía. ——Robin sonrió. ——Vive del dinero de mi madre y aun así es despreciable.</p><p>——Nop. ——Bonney parpadeo en desaprobación, inflando de sus labios una burbuja rosada de <em>Bubblicious </em>irritantemente grande.</p><p>Robin acaricio su flequillo recto. ——Eres casi una prostituta Bonney, seguramente tú tienes más razones que el resto para haber fantaseado con la muerte de alguien más.</p><p>——Las tengo, pero ir a prisión apesta. Mi hermano estuvo cinco años por robo con arma de fuego, y apenas lo reconocí cuando salió bajo libertad. Él se veía como mi padre o mi tío, arrugado, cansado y destruido. Ahora, imagina lo que sería una vida completa tras las rejas. ——dejo escapar una especie de medio risa, medio estremecimiento.</p><p>Robin alzo una delicada ceja.</p><p>Bonney mordió su pizza. ——Además, escuche que en algunas prisiones los presos defecan en una bacinica, y a mí me gusta tener mi propio baño personal.</p><p>——Pensé que habías dicho que tu hermano era militar y estaba en Irak.</p><p>——Eso es lo que dice mi abuela, es una mitómana.</p><p>——<em>Uhum.</em> ——Basil hizo un ruido con la garganta apenas distinguible.</p><p>El rubio le había quitado a Ichiji el puesto del más callado. Ichiji no estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero cuando menos lo había esperado ya estaba reunido comiendo el mediocre almuerzo en la cafetería con esos chicos.</p><p>Tal vez se trataba de que ellos también tenían esa aura repelente y ermitaña, o que los otros chicos eran demasiado <em>sensibles, </em>tomaban todo a pecho y distorsionaban la amistad con una versión surrealista de <em>yo-soy-tu-amigo-fiel, </em>demasiado cursi para ser soportable.</p><p>Ichiji sabía que eran inteligentes, al menos Law, Robin y Basil lo eran, pero Bonney y Kidd tenían sus propias técnicas de supervivencia, ella, como toda mujer que conocía, sabia usar sus encantos a conveniencia mientras que él era fuerte y violento.</p><p>Kidd se tiró en el pasto y acomodo la nuca sobre sus brazos, observando los jirones de nubes en el firmamento.</p><p>——Al desgraciado de Borsalino, me amenazó con mandarme a extraordinario en algebra. Ya tengo otros dos extraordinarios más y si los repruebo, repetiré el año y me quitaran la camioneta.</p><p>El sonido de una risa agradable y cantarina los obligo a voltear las cabezas, Ichiji miró a su hermano bromear con su grupo de nuevos amigos.</p><p>——¿Un solo día y ya tiene grupo? ——Bonney parecía sorprendida.</p><p>——Se ha vuelto popular rápidamente, mira todos esos amigos rodeándolo. Portgas-ya y su hermano, Roronoa-ya..., Nefertari, Mikan...Eso es escalar a la cima drásticamente. El profesor lo hizo presentarse frente a todos durante biología, tiene una voz graciosa, es carismático.</p><p>——No te esfuerces Trafalgar, parece que ha decidido que encaja mejor del "otro lado de la baya". ——espeto Bonney, haciendo su pulgar hacia abajo.</p><p>——Tú a tú hermano, ¿no es cierto? ——Robin murmuró observando el esmalte de sus uñas secarse, ella era una Medusa negra.</p><p>Ichiji observó a su hermano sentarse en una de las mesas de picnic junto al grupo de Portgas. Claro que había pensado en matar a alguien, pero solo como una cavilación venida del ocio. Aunque estaba seguro de que sus amigos se sorprenderían si dijera a quién.</p><p>——Tal vez.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>;*;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Katakuri odiaba esos pasillos. Aunque no tenían nada para ser odiados, siempre olían a productos de limpieza y harina con nueces, las pinturas en las paredes eran elegantes, los muebles eran limpios y nuevos, y el personal increíblemente amable. Pero el problema de Katakuri no radicaba concretamente en los pasillos...</p><p>Las personas recurrían a las casas geriátricas solo cuando había condiciones físicas y necesidades especiales en sus familiares superándolos, pero cuando tu madre era una persona mayor <em>perfectamente fuerte y funcional, </em>——tal vez la última parte era cuestionable a nivel de cordura.., ——,que apenas estaba empezando los sesenta, y de hecho, no era una persona que tuviera un grado de dependencia, más que a...Uñas lijadas, comenzar su día con ejercicios acuáticos en una piscina, mascarillas con algas, o masajes en los tobillos, y de tocar una campana y tener a cinco personas corriendo a sus pies, era diferente.</p><p>Si le preguntabas a algunas de las personas sentadas en la recepción de visitantes, como a esa mujer que texteaba en su IPhone y escondía sus ojos en unas ostentosas gafas en forma de corazón, ¿<em>Qué tanto te duele estar lejos de tu familiar?,</em> lo más seguro es que te respondería, conteniendo un llanto nasal y muy cuestionable: <em>"Oh, claro, me afecta mucho, pero tengo una cita en diez minutos con mi estilista y no puedo prologar la charla."</em></p><p>Y si le hacías la misma pregunta al tipo que mordía compulsivamente su uña y pasaba las manos por su pelo como un loco. Él contestaría: <em>¿Honestamente?, no he conocido la paz desde que mi padre se fue.</em></p><p>Pero si también se lo preguntabas a Charlotte Katakuri, él invocaría a la quinta enmienda<em>*(<b>1</b>)</em> para no incomodar con su contestación, o en cambio admitiría que independientemente de las circunstancias o de los lazos sanguíneos de las personas, podías conocer el odio a través de quien se suponía que era, el ser más cercano y confiable que tenías en el universo: Tu madre.</p><p>Muchos acusaban a cualquier sitio en Water Seven de elitista a causa de las pocas admisiones, y Whole Cake no iba a ser la excepción, pero era la clase de lugar que alguien como Linlin amaría. <em>"Especial", </em>como ella...</p><p>——De nuevo aquí. ——Perona sonrió cuando lo vio poner un pie en la oficina administrativa, ella era muy diferente cuando trabajaba, no tenía el mismo maquillaje dramático, y sus plataformas de quince centímetros se habían convertido en sencillos zapatos blancos de piso. ——Aunque honestamente, pensé que deberías estar dormido, es el costo de trabajar de noche.</p><p>——Se acabaron las madrugadas en vela. ——Katakuri encogió los hombros.</p><p>Perona enarcó una ceja estudiando los golpes en su cara, había escuchado algunos rumores de su amiga Cindry...Había sido un espectáculo ver al hombre de seguridad fracturar las costillas de uno de los chicos más ruidosos del club.</p><p>——Algo así escuche de Cindry...</p><p>¿Cindry?, ¿Victoria Cindry?, Katakuri recordó a una rubia con corte <em>bob,</em> ella era linda, trabajaba en el comercio minorista, era calmada y se habían acostado una vez en el baño de la discoteca.</p><p>——Te despidieron, ¿cierto? ——Perona se rascó el cuello. ——Es una lástima, no volverán a encontrar a alguien tan guapo como tú.</p><p>El empleo de <em>gorila </em>en un club nocturno se apegaba a sus proporciones físicas, pero honestamente, debió intuir que no iba a durar. Un trabajo así era interesante si eras extrovertido. En cambio, para él, era un jodido dolor de cabeza. La paga ni siquiera era tan buena, pero dinero extra siempre era dinero extra.</p><p>Al menos aún podía realizar los encargos y trabajos de su tío Rayleigh...Tenía un cobertizo lleno de herramientas, y conocimientos suficientes para salir bien librado arreglando autos, motocicletas, aparatos domésticos o encargándose de las mejoras y reparaciones del hogar.</p><p>Haber sido un niño descuidado y sin dinero tenía sus ventajas...Cuando algo se rompía, lo reparabas tú mismo o te ibas a la mierda, era así de fácil.</p><p>Además de que cada viernes estaba <em>el otro asunto</em> con Lucci.</p><p>——¿Cómo quedo el tipo? ——Perona parpadeo. ——No tienes que darme detalles gráficos, sabes que no me gustan las cosas que no son lindas, pero...</p><p>——Dijo que va a demandarme.</p><p>——Honestamente, no lo hará. ——se abanicó el rostro con su revista de modas.</p><p>——"Honestamente" ¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>——Se como funciona la gente aquí, es más del tipo de <em>blah blah blah, </em>y menos hacer, hacer, hacer<em>. </em>——les pegó a sus labios con la punta del bolígrafo. ——Y Cindry me dijo que casi hiciste que se orinara del miedo.</p><p>Perona acomodó los clips de su cabello. Ella siempre sonreía, él se preguntaba si era porque era parte de su empleo, aunque...Siempre presenciaba la misma vida estática y el desvanecimiento de la gente, los veía marchitarse.</p><p>Pero, inmediatamente se sentía un imbécil insensible. Perona no trabajaba en una funeraria, ni metía gente a cámaras de tortura, ella simplemente trabajaba con personas en la ultima etapa de sus años dorados que necesitaban más cuidados que otros...</p><p>El problema personal de Katakuri no era el lugar, el problema no era ni siquiera la gente, el problema era más grande que eso. Eran unos ojos viles, rojos, y arrugados. Ojos que él heredo.</p><p>Miró por el ventanal los arboles de acerola y limón, no se dio cuenta de que Perona estaba sonriendo soñadoramente al verlo, estaba concentrado en el anciano que golpeaba con su bastón un aspersor.</p><p>——¿Gustas beber algo? Tenemos ginger ale. ——le guiño un ojo, traviesa. ——Té dulce, jugo, leche...</p><p>——Un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias.</p><p>——¿Quieres hablar con Marco? ——menos de un minuto y Perona estaba de vuelta, entregándole un vaso de agua natural con hielo. ——Él lleva el expediente de tu madre, ha estado monitoreando su colesterol, triglicéridos y azúcar, queremos que Linlin siga una dieta, le diré a Marco que baje, supongo que quieres que te de un informe de tu madre y....</p><p>——Solo vine a dejar el dinero. No tengo mucho tiempo. se arrepintió de aceptar el agua, y hacerle creer que estaba dispuesto a ser social. Buscó en sus bolsillos un sobre arrugado, y le entrego los siete mil quinientos dólares.</p><p>No recibía una nomina de ninguna empresa, y tampoco metía su dinero al banco, así que no le había firmado un cheque, pero, de todos modos, él podía realizar el pago en efectivo sin ningún inconveniente, era tedioso, aunque también practico.</p><p><em>Y aquí vamos de nuevo...</em>El costo de hogares para ancianos en Water Seven eran mucho más caro que lo que pagaba en su antigua ciudad, él desembolsaba el doble mensualmente allí, pero su madre parecía estar bien con eso, y eso era todo lo que importaba para Katakuri.</p><p>Siete mil quinientos no era mucho para algunas personas, pero para Katakuri, significaban una bandera blanca ondeante de paz, ya que al menos se aseguraba de que Linlin tuviera un techo que ninguno se viera obligado a compartir.</p><p>No tenía más amor familiar hacia ella, se esfumo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero todo el mundo merecía vivir su vida restante de una manera digna. Ni siquiera se trataba de absolución o una mierda de ese estilo.</p><p>Se deshizo del segundo mes, y un peso menor dejaba sus hombros, solo que Katakuri conocía la sensación y sabía que al día siguiente aquel peso regresaría una vez más a instalarse en el mismo lugar.</p><p>Perona tomo el sobre, lo guardo en su ropa y le dijo que le permitiera unos minutos en los que llevó el efectivo a otra sala. Regresó e hizo todos los procedimientos en su computador, mientras imprimía la factura, ellos estaban en silencio hasta que: ——Entonces visítala a ella.</p><p>——No ahora. ——Katakuri respondió, recogiendo su mano y metiéndolas ambas, izquierda y derecha, en su chaqueta de cuero.</p><p>
  <em>No ahora, no nunca.</em>
</p><p>——Algo parece tener a Linlin molesta últimamente, se niega a salir a caminar, a jugar domino, y fue un poco ruda con las señoras del club de tejido. Y, sobre todo, también ha estado negándose a la comida.</p><p>——¿Negarse a la comida? </p><p>——Platillos bajos en sodio, en azúcar, ha sido semana de gastronomía vietnamita...Ya sabes, dieta saludable——ella se recargo en el escritorio, enumerando una gran lista. ——Pero a menos que tenga una cantidad mortal de azúcar, no tiene problemas para comer. El azúcar es el veneno del siglo XXI, podría matarla rápidamente si no se detiene.</p><p>——<em>Entonces tal vez deberían dejarle tener toda el azúcar que quiera.</em></p><p>La enfermera abrió horrorizada los ojos por su comentario de mal gusto.</p><p>Katakuri sintió una especie de culpabilidad atorada en la boca de su estómago. Estaba acostumbrado a las jugarretas de su madre, ella amaba retarlo, pero la demás gente no sabía esas cosas. Seguramente Linlin tenía una gran sonrisa come mierda en su cara. <em>Engreída.</em></p><p>Pero ahora ella era una persona mayor y estar molesto con una persona mayor era...incomodo, Linlin fue abusiva, y aunque las personas pensaran que el abuso era golpear con puños, ... A su madre le gustaba golpear con sus acciones y sus palabras.</p><p>——Solo venía a pagarte lo del mes, debería irme, fue un gusto verte.</p><p>——¿Estás bien? Perona intento acariciar su cara, su aliento olía a <em>Dubble Bubble</em>. ——Mi turno acaba a las seis, ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?</p><p>Katakuri sintió la mirada de los ancianos de la mesa contigua, Kureha le guiño un ojo. El silencio era pesado y cubría su mente como oscuridad sofocante.</p><p>——En realidad hoy estoy ocupado, tengo trabajo que hacer.</p><p>——Te llamare más tarde entonces. ——el rostro de Perona se ilumino con anticipación.</p><p>——Si, seguro.</p><p>Salió del asilo, recorriendo el césped. Katakuri no caminaba, él pisaba fuerte como si sus pies pesaran cien libras cada uno. Subió a su auto, el chillido de los árboles se había convertido en la banda sonora de su vida.</p><p>O al menos, de lo que quedaba de su vida antes de renunciar a la mayor parte de ella.</p><p>Llego al jardín de su casa, el vibrato de un mensaje en su celular lo hizo suspirar, era Shakky ofreciéndole un trabajo para el día de hoy. No le mintió a Perona al decirle que estaba agotado, lo estaba, cada poro de su cuerpo lo estaba.</p><p>Se detuvo, mirando con el ceño fruncido los últimos veinte dólares que le quedaban, discutiendo mentalmente si gastarlos en gasolina o cigarrillos.</p><p><em>Otro </em>mal habito que no sabía que tenía hasta llegar aquí, al menos podía pensar en su vida como una especie de tragicomedia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*;*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>——<em>Este sitio es un urinario, en serio, la gente aquí es depravada.</em> ——El teléfono de Yamato se resbalo de sus manos y se encontró rezando para no haber roto la pantalla. ——De nuevo——. Cuando se aseguro de que no había ninguna fisura, recargo la espalda en el ladrillo rustico similar a la piedra de la pared y suspiro de alivio, la música electrónica apenas y dejaba que su voz llegara oídos de Katakuri.</p><p>——<em>Discutiste otra vez con tu padre, ¿no es cierto?</em> ——Katakuri adivinaba la fuente de su molestia. No encontraba otra razón para que ella estuviera a su lado en su increíble empleo de "saca-ebrios".</p><p>——<em>Es un hombre de mente cerrada, ¿Qué esperabas?</em> ——dos chicos levantaron su ID frente a sus ojos, y ella les hizo un ademán para que avanzaran. Ella era de más utilidad que su compañero, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo coqueteando con todo pene o vagina en movimiento.</p><p>Katakuri encogió los hombros, la música adentro seguía creciendo, y la gente en la fila estaba excitada por las luces bajas y de media luz que les prometían diversión. ——<em>No lo sé.</em></p><p>——<em>No quiero ser una idiota, pero, ¿No estas pensando en irte de aquí?</em></p><p>——<em>Tengo un par de meses viviendo aquí solamente.</em></p><p>——<em>Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, eres listo, puedes irte de esta ciudad, tener tu dinero. Podrías hacer todo lo que quisieras.</em></p><p>——<em>Puedes hacer exactamente lo mismo, tú padre te pago la universi...</em></p><p>——<em>Con el fin de deshacerse de mí.</em></p><p>——<em>Y tu te librabas de él, así que los dos ganaban, </em><em>pero la única razón que te mantiene aquí, encargándote de un aserradero mal oliente y con un padre suicida y alcohólico, es tal vez, tu dependencia a él. No hablo en un sentido económico, sino que las cosas están...</em></p><p>
  <em>Yamato frunció el ceño, y un bufido lastimado emergió como un siseo a través de sus dientes. ——No hagas eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——¿Qué no haga qué?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——Ser un cretino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mandíbula de Katakuri tembló.</em>
</p><p>——<em>No debí proyectarme en ti.</em> ——<em>fue sincero.</em> ——<em>Eres la única persona con la que no puedo ser un cretino, pero podrías irte Yam, si no lo haces va a ser demasiado tarde para ti, no puedes convencerte todo el tiempo de tomar valor el día de mañana. </em><em>La gente dice que sus vidas se vuelven una mierda porque sus padres se van. A veces, sucede lo mismo cuando se quedan.</em></p><p>
  <em>Una pelea a unos metros los distrajo a ambos, cuando Katakuri enfoco los ojos pudo notar que el motivo de la discusión era una chica de mini falda y top de lentejuelas, y un tipo de cabello rubio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella le arrebato llaves de su auto al valet, y apunto al hombre con ellas, como Katakuri había visto que, en las películas de presos, se amenazaba a alguien con un arma punzante. El novio cruzo los brazos y movió los pies juguetonamente. Retrocedió uno, dos, tres pasos, y chocó la espalda contra una de las chicas formadas en la fila, tirándole su cartera al suelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——Genial. ——Katakuri dijo con sarcasmo.</em>
</p><p>——<em>Linda, solo vamos a casa, olvidemos todo. Tu y yo somos los jodidos Bonnie y Clyde... ¡Somos Jack y Rose!</em></p><p><em>——Él sabe que emboscan a Bonnie y Clyde...o que el Titanic se hunde, y que, en teoría, todos mueren, ¿verdad? </em>——Yamato elevo las cejas.</p><p>——<em>Nena, por favor, ¡Sabes que me amas!</em> ——<em>extendió los brazos, risitas silbantes salieron de sus labios y sus ojos se arrugaron de una forma adorable.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ella se rió, pasando la punta de la llave en la pintura del precioso Aston Martin, haciendo una horrible ralladura y gritándole que era un cínico mujeriego sin vergüenza. Él perdió los colores y los espectadores se rieron de la patética escena.</em>
</p><p><em>——¡Eres una puta lunática! ——puso las manos sobre sus ojos, para no ver el daño a su precioso y caro automóvil. Pero destapo unos orificios, y la forma en que miro a la chica...Sorprendió a Katakuri</em>.</p><p>
  <em>No podía entender como ese tipo parecía tan enamorado, la observaba como si la simple vista de ella pudiera hacer que todo lo demás desapareciera.</em>
</p><p>——<em>¡Al menos no una infiel!</em></p><p>
  <em>Katakuri sabía cómo iba a terminar eso, probablemente el tipo calmaría a la chica, regresarían a su estado pasivo-agresivo normal de pareja y volverían a su departamento, olvidándose de que él metió la mano en el escote de otra; amándose desesperada y pasionalmente, hasta que, a la mañana siguiente, el Aston Martin le recordará que ella estaba loca. Y a ella, que él era un imbécil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él empezó a rogar y a cantar...Y parecía un completo estúpido, ella junto las manos en su cara, conteniendo las lágrimas de amor, y la gente los veía como a una versión alcoholizada de Ryan Gosling y Rachel McAdams en The Notebook.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katakuri de verdad quería vomitar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella siguió retrocediendo petulantemente, y él rogando, ella empezó a sonreír poco a poco, y él también, cómplices. Pero el show ya se había prolongado lo suficiente para ser irritante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y antes de que ella se hundiera en sus brazos en un acto final, y un triunfo de pareja, los puños de Katakuri ya estaban sobre el hombre, pegándole en la cara y pensando que el problema no era amar o no amar a otra persona, el problema era ser amado de vuelta. Eso te destruía. Sus nudillos crujieron contra la acera, y ni siquiera se molesto en sisear de dolor, levanto al tipo con una facilidad admirable, y lo empujo contra su auto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamato estaba detrás de Katakuri, llamándolo por su nombre y tirando de su chaqueta para separarlo, pero él estaba aferrado como un pitbull directo a la yugular de un perro más indefenso, su compañero uso su radio para llamar por ayuda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varios tipos de seguridad ya estaban jalando de Katakuri hacia atrás, y la novia del sujeto no dejaba de chillar y mover los brazos de un lado a otro, sus grandes ojos de ciervo estaban llorosos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mierda.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-<strong>*-</strong></em>
</p><p>——<em>Así que ahora estas despedido.</em> ——Yamato subió sus botas de tiras de segundo uso, ——conseguidas en el Salvation Army* (<b>2</b>) por una verdadera ganga——, al tablero del carro, metiendo una papa frita a su boca y viendo a Katakuri limpiar la sangre de su cara y sus manos. ——<em>En tiempo récord, ¿qué demonios Katakuri?, ese imbécil era inofensivo, no tenías que dejarlo parapléjico.</em></p><p><em>——No deje a nadie parapléjico. </em>——Katakuri apretó su barbilla. Yamato pudo ver la guerra detrás de sus ojos rojos.</p><p>——<em>Poco te falto poco para hacerlo.</em> <em>¿Por qué demonios actuaste tan impulsivo? Usualmente, tú no haces eso.</em> <em>¿Has escuchado la frase "Y de pronto se desato el infierno?" ¡Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste! ——</em>lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver la duda que él tenía entre decidirse a hablar, o quedarse callado. Y finalmente, decidió lo primero.</p><p>
  <em>——Antes de que llegaras, el tipo que trabaja conmigo, el otro gorila, estaba enviándole poesía sacada de Internet a su novia para pedirle una disculpa. No quería escucharlo, pero estaba a unos centímetros de mí, y era absolutamente fastidioso.</em>
</p><p>Yamato escucho.</p><p>Katakuri arrojó la franela lejos, viendo sus nudillos astillados. Podía sentir el vago contorno de un dolor de cabeza formándose detrás de sus globos oculares.</p><p>Yamato paso la lengua por sus labios, probando la sal en ellos. Katakuri y ella estaban atrapados en Water Seven por condiciones similares; él estaba jodido, si, pero su mirada y su tono de voz indicaban poder. Los movimientos y los gestos que hacia eran meticulosos y con perfecto control...Que como hoy, solo ella veía venirse abajo.</p><p>——<em>Él estaba leyendo directamente desde su celular lo que encontró en Google, y lo murmuraba en voz alta. Era algo como:</em> "...<em>Así que quiéreme con mis muchos errores, quiéreme siempre. Puede que tengas motivos para no hacerlo, puede que quieras huir de mí, hasta que pase la tormenta, abandonarme en el baúl de los recuerdos y comenzar a vivir libremente...</em></p><p>Respiro, la mirada de Katakuri era oscura y seria.</p><p>——<em>Puede que ese dolor que te hice duela hasta sangrar; pero te diré que a mí también me duele, que lo siento, que es parte de mí, pero si me quieres, quiéreme en esos momentos, en esas circunstancias ya que será cuando más te necesite"*(<b>3</b>)</em></p><p><em>——Bueno, es romance barato, pero otro en su lugar habría enviado una foto de su pene</em> <em>pidiendo perdón.</em> ——Tampoco parecía cómoda, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Yamato subió sus rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazándolas ——<em>No es justo. No puedes decirle a alguien que perdone todas tus cagadas y usar el amor para justificarlo.</em></p><p>——<em>Cuando veo a esa clase de personas, pienso en mi madre, en lo jodida y manipuladora que es. Y cuando veo a tipos como ese, me encuentro pensando como alguien tan ordinario puede meterse en tu cerebro. No se si ellos dos son la misma cosa, en el peor o mejor sentido, y por eso se merecen el uno al otro, no sé si ella merece más o es él quien lo hace, no sé nada de ellos, pero aun así le desfigure la cara a un tipo hoy y me despidieron. En conclusión, Yamato, perdí los estribos porque estoy retorcido.</em></p><p>Yamoto miró la papa entre sus dedos. ——<em>Creo que tienes razón</em>.</p><p>
  <em>——¿Razón respecto a qué?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——A mi padre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——Siento que las cosas sean así.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——Para los dos. Debes de sentirlo por los dos, no solo por mí.</em>
</p><p>——<em>Bien</em><em>—— encogió los hombros. ——Entonces lo siento por los dos.</em></p><p><em>——Ni siquiera es tu culpa.</em> ——<em>Yamato dijo recargando la cabeza en el asiento.</em></p><p>
  <em>Contemplaron los halos de luz de las farolas iluminando las calles sin que otra palabra saliera de sus bocas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——No. Pero, aun así, lo siento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>——Yo también.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>*;*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El derrape de las llantas de un auto produjeron un molesto ruido chirriante por todo el vecindario, Katakuri seguía en el interior de su carro después de haber ido a Whole Cake.</p><p>Un convertible patinó creando un estruendo irritante, y <em>My Sweet Summer </em>sonaba a todo volumen de los altavoces.</p><p>Los mismos chicos odiosos estaban montados en su lujoso Rolls-Royce después de un día de clases, todos se parecían excesivamente, muy iguales, pero a la vez, muy diferentes.</p><p>En los asientos traseros, el de cabello verde recitaba la parte rap de la canción, excitado, y moviendo sus articulaciones con ritmo agresivo, el de hebras azules, parecía un zombie con la consola de videojuegos en sus manos.</p><p>El único rubio, que Katakuri no recordaba haber visto con el resto antes, tenía una expresión meditabunda y nostálgica, como si no quisiera estar allí.</p><p>En frente, la jovencita, con un estilo chic de los sesenta, retiraba las llaves del encendido.</p><p>Su copiloto pelirrojo...——Ichiji——, miraba al vacío, ausente, agitándose mínimamente por el viento como una partícula errante en el aire. Él lucía como un chico de un millón de dólares. <em>Costoso. Quebrado.</em></p><p>Ichiji levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Katakuri.</p><p>El sol se puso justo detrás del granate, y logro que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor pareciera estar en llamas. Era una silueta oscura, ancha y alargada contra el fuego, el rosa, y el azul pálido. Había un gran hematoma negro con morado en su lastimada mano derecha.</p><p>Un rojo muy oscuro, casi violeta tiñendo su piel morena.</p><p>A Ichiji le gustaba ese color.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOTAS INCREÍBLEMENTE RÁPIDAS DE AUTOR ANTES DE DESAPARECER:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Fin del capitulo 2! ¿Qué les ha parecido?, ¿hay esperanzas en esto? Jaja</b>
</p><p>Quinta enmienda (<b>1</b>): Al invocarla, la 5ta enmienda otorga el derecho a permanecer callados para no decir algo que pueda ser usado en nuestra contra en un futuro.</p><p>Salvation Army (<b>2</b>): Se trata de una tienda cuyos productos son donaciones de ropa de segunda mano y otros artículos. Las ganancias en sus artículos se destinan a soldados con problemas financieros, veteranos, rehabilitación de adultos, personas sin hogar, etc.</p><p>"Ámame cuando menos lo merezco porque es cuando más lo necesito..." (<b>3</b>): Es un proverbio chino, intente profundizar más en el y termine topándome con esa cita completa que Katakuri dijo, en un sitio web, (no vayan a creer que es mía, porque no lo es) y quiero darles el nombre del autor (que parece ser Jaume Funes), pero me he encontrado con algunos nombres diferentes y actualizare esta nota cuando este 100% segura de a quien pertenece. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>El principal problema que tengo al escribir a veces, es la absoluta fidelidad de personalidades, obviamente no lo cumplo. Pero creo que siempre existirá este problema con estos personajes… Pero esto es un simple fanfic, y quiero intentar tratar a los Vinsmoke, a Katakuri, y a muchos otros personajes como adolescentes, con toda la capacidad de sentir emociones, forjarse personalidades y cometer muchas equivocaciones. Te espera una lectura con relaciones "difíciles", (según yo), uso de sustancias nocivas y temas algo sensibles. Te advierto un cóctel de drama adolescente, puedes bajar del tren si no te convence ya que es posible que te decepciones, PERO si decides quedarte, ¡espero que sea entretenido y te doy las gracias multiplicadas al infinito!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>